Big Bird and Little Wing
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Jason and Dick. Mostly brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

Big Bird and Little Wing

Random one shot drabbles about Jason and Dick. Mostly brotherly fluff. Jason is nine and Dick is thirteen.

I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did Damian would not have died).

Chapter 1: Rain

Jason's POV

The rain was coming down. Hard. Not that I was scared or anything, it's just that I had a bad experience in the rain. My spacious room suddenly seemed to be growing larger and colder. I reached for my teddy bear that Dick had gotten for me when I first arrived here.

"Berry, I want Bruce," I whispered to my bear.

But Bruce wasn't here. He had to leave for some crisis thing with the Justice League, leaving Alfred in charge.

"Stupid rain! Stupid Justice League! Stupid Batman!" I ranted.

A bolt of lightning struck right outside my window. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips.

The next moment my door was thrown open. Another flash of lightning lit up my bedroom, illuminating a figure standing in my doorway.

Surprised, I yelped. And buried my head in my teddy bear. Tears were rolling down my face freely.

"Jay, it's okay. Don't cry it's only me." a voice said softly.

Dick. What was he doing up? The moron could sleep through anything.

"I'm….. nnnot…. cccrrryyinngg, I…..I-"

Before I could finish, Dick had already wrapped his arms around me drawing me close.

"Hush, Little Wing, everything's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm here. It's okay."

After I had calmed down a little, Dick started to detach my arms from his waist.

"What are you doing! You're not going to leave are you?"

He paused and looked down at me. "Jason, you're not scared, are you?"

"No! I… I…. It's cold in here. Do you want me to freeze to death?"

"Rolling his eyes, he said, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Embarrassed, I quickly said, "Of course not! I don't need you!"

"If that's how you feel, goodnight Jason."

"Dick, wait! Hold on I'm coming!"

I picked up Berry and dashed after him.

Bruce's POV

Stepping out of the zeta-tube, I lowered my cowl. Alfred was walking towards me.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"I trust your mission was successful."

"It was," I said while changing into a T-shirt and sweats.

"How are the boys?"

"Both should be sleeping, as should you."

I nodded and headed up the stairs.

After climbing the stairs, I reached Jason's room first. Finding his bed empty, I panicked. He wasn't in the bathroom either!

I raced into Dick's room. My heart returned to its normal pace. Both boys were sleeping soundly, despite the storm. Jason's head was resting on Dick's chest while clutching his teddy bear. Dick held Jason in his protective arms.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my boys.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers and Bullies

**Chapter 2: Brothers and Bullies **

**Dick's POV**

I was lying on my bed, when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dick what have you been up to?" came the voice of my best friend Wally.

I replied, "Trying to hide from Jason." Jason had been here for less than a month. He was mouthy, disrespectful, and a pain in the butt. I mainly avoided him.

"How's the brat working out?" came the voice of my friend Roy.

"He's incredibly annoying. I still don't know why Bruce took him-"

"Dickie, what are you doing?" my new "little brother" questioned me. Couldn't he take a hint? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why does he have to be so annoying?

"Not now Jason! I'm on the phone!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business!"

His eyes narrowed. His vision swept to the phone I held in my hand. He made a movement to snatch the phone from my hand. Before he could reach my phone, I kicked his feet out from under him and he fell face first onto the bed.

"Hey!" he screamed.

He lunged for me. I easily intercepted him and threw him to the floor.

"What is going on in here!"

Oh crap! I turned around and saw Bruce standing in the doorway. He did not look happy at all.

Swallowing I said, "Your home early."

Bruce walked forward and picked Jason up off of the floor.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"Dick pushed me down!" Jason yelled while pointing his finger at me.

Bruce turned to face me, "Dick is this true?"

"Yes, but I was on the phone and I…. He wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Richard, give me the phone."

"But-"

"Now!"

I handed him the phone.

"It's not fair! He gets away with-"

Bruce glared at me. "Richard, that's enough! Keep talking and you want be going to Roy's party this Friday!"

I kept my mouth shut.

Pushing Jason in front of him, Bruce turned to me and said, "Get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

************Break************

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I stayed awake the entire night. Tomorrow, well I guess today would be my first day of school. Why do I even have to go to school?

My bedroom door slowly opened. Alfred marched in.

"Master Jason it's time to get up. You have school today."

"Do I have to go Alfred?"

"I'm afraid so."

************Break************

**Dick's POV**

Breakfast had been silent. Bruce was busy reading his paper and the brat only played in his food. The ride wasn't much better. Bruce actually took us this morning because its Jason's first day. Jumping from his Bugatti, I raced into the building.

The day went by slowly. It was boring. It goes the same every year. All of the teachers just explain the rules and give us a supply list and a list of standards. Boring. The only difference was I was finally a freshman at Gotham Academy. So close to graduating. I'm so close.

The bell for lunch finally rang. Yes! As I was making my way through the halls, I noticed something in the courtyard. Britt King. He was the quarterback for the football team and he was the school bully. The eighteen year old was in trouble more than any other student at Gotham Academy. He stood at 6'2 and weighed over 250 pounds, but that wasn't what caught my eye.

One of his teammates Larry Dole stood holding someone. Jason. Britt pulled his fist back ready to strike.

**Jason's POV**

He pulled his fist back ready to strike. I clenched my eyes shut tight.

"Leave him alone! Now!"

Dick? Sure enough, I opened my eyes and Dick was standing between me and the bully.

"Get out of my way circus freak," King growled.

"No. Let him go now!" Dick and King stood glaring at each other.

Dole made no movement to release me; he still had my arms pinned behind my back.

Dick dropped to floor and kicked King's legs out from under him, while landing a punch in his stomach. He then threw the bully to the ground. Turning around Dick looked at Dole and demanded he let me go. King leapt up off of the ground and grabbed Dick from behind. He flipped out of King's grasp and landed a punch against his jaw. King lashed out with his right arm. I heard a crack and a scream of pain. Dick had just dislocated King's arm.

"What is going on here!" the principal demanded to know.

**Bruce's POV**

It was the first day of school and I was already getting a call from the principal. Entering the principal's office, I found two huge seniors and two mothers sending murderous glances at Dick and Jason.

I calmly asked, "What happened?"

Immediately one of the mothers stood up and shouted, "Those feral brats of yours attacked our poor babies!"

Immediately Jason leapt to his feet shouting, "That's not true! They attacked me!"

"Jason, calm down." Turning towards the principle I said, "Why on Earth would a ten year old attack two eighteen year old football players?"

Silence filled the room.

The larger of two boys yelled, "That little street-rat had it coming! He needs to learn his place. Trash like him shouldn't be allowe-"

Before he could finish or before I could say anything, Dick leapt to his feet and shouted, "Don't talk about him like that!"

The mother quickly added, "Now the street-rat has to have the Gypsy fight his battles for him."

After hearing her comment the principal excused the boys from the room wishing to talk to the adults.

**Jason's POV**

Dick wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the office. He made sure to return the murderous glances I was being given by the football players. We then sat down on the steps outside of the school.

"Dick, why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I guess I just wanted a little time to myself. As for helping you, I did it because you're my little brother and I love you. And no one but me is allowed to mess with you."

Smiling, I couldn't help but think that having a big brother wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Um Jay, why was King about to break your face?"

"I um, told his girlfriend that she was hot."

Stunned, Dick looked down at me, "You told Barbara Gordon that she is hot!"

"Kinda."

Laughing he threw his arm around my shoulders and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

**Bruce's POV**

Fortunately, the principal had let both boys off with a warning. Thank God. Open the door I found Dick with his arm around Jason's shoulders. This might just work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Walk Away

**Chapter 3: Just Walk Away **

**Dick's POV**

Today is Friday. The beginning of the weekend and more importantly no school. Fridays also mean that Bruce is going to pick us up from school. Fridays also meant patrol. Fridays also mean that-

The bell rang interrupting my thought process. Exiting the building, I saw Jason standing with three other boys. He had his fists clenched and a certain scowl plastered on his face. Not again! Bruce was not going to be happy if Jay got in another fight. Too late. Jason pushed one of the boys to the ground.

**Jason's POV**

"Lemme go!"

"Jason calm down!"

Before I could even do anything, Dick showed up and ruined everything. Holding onto my arms tightly, Dick was dragging me away from the other boys.

I tried to struggle, but he only held on tighter. That only made me angrier. I turned and sank my teeth into his arm.

"Enough Jason! You've already been involved in two fights this week. Plus you're already grounded. Do you want to get in trouble again?"

"They started it!"

"That doesn't mean you have to fight. Just walk away."

"But they-"

"Jason, listen to me. It doesn't matter what anyone says about you. You know it's not true. You're better than that and you know it. Next time, tell a teacher or Bruce or Alfred or me. Okay?"

"But they didn't say anything about me."

"What did they say?" Dick asked quietly.

My eyes shifted towards the ground. "They were talking about you and Bruce. They said that the only reason he took us in was for publicity and other reasons." I said in a quiet voice.

"Is it true?"

"No!" I shouted looking him in the eye.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Cause."

Rolling his eyes, he added, "Jason, they don't understand. I know it hurts but there will always be people who are going to judge you based on where you came from or what your last name is. Just remember who you are. That's the important thing. Next time someone says something just walk away. Okay?"

"I guess so." Yeah right, that's not gonna happen. Next time I just have to make sure no ones around.

**Dick's POV**

Why do I have the feeling he's just completely ignored everything I just said?

"Let's go, Bruce is here."

As we climbed into the Mercedes, Bruce asked how school was.

My response was a groan. Jay only shrugged.

"I need to stop by the office for a minute. I have a short meeting to attend to."

My day just got worse.


	4. Chapter 4:The Office

**Chapter 4: The Office**

**Jason's POV**

I hated the office, as soon as you walked in. all of his secretaries would smile and try to pinch your cheeks. Ugh, this is torture.

"Oh Mr. Wayne, he's gotten to be so adorable! Is he getting taller? You must be so proud! He's just like his daddy. You should bring him in all the time."

Butt- kissers. They were only sucking up to him. As soon as they were finished with me they would move on to Dick.

"Oh Mr. Wayne, he's gotten to be so handsome! Is he getting taller? You must be so proud! He's just like his daddy. You should bring him in all the time."

Once the vultures were done with us, we had to sit in either Bruce's office or the waiting room outside his office. We had to be quiet because people "were working" and "Daddy was doing business."

Sitting down on the sofa in the waiting room I took out my Gameboy, while Dick took out his homework.

Five minutes later it died. I threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Did you bring extra batteries like I told you to?" Dick asked without looking up.

"No." I said while kicking my device.

"Jason, stop kicking it. You've already had three this year and Bruce probably won't buy you another till Christmas. And I'm not gonna let you borrow mine." He said without turning away from his precious homework. "Just sit down and work on your homework until it's time to go."

Does he always have to be the voice of reason? Can't he ever have any fun?

"Whatever I'm gonna walk around."

Dick looked up. "Jason don't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't talk to strangers, don't leave the building, don't die, and don't do anything stupid, blah, blah, blah."

********Break********

Here I was, minding my own business, when all a sudden, my arm is grabbed, by some fat, bald guy in a suit. "Lemme go!" I screamed.

"Why is there a child in here? Wayne allows children to roam his franchises randomly. He cannot be taken seriously!" Baldy yelled, while gripping my arm.

"Jason!" Dick looked really mad as he approached.

"There is another! How many children does Wayne allow in his buildings? This partnership is not going to work out unless he removes them from the premises." Baldy screamed

Dick walked up to baldy and said very calmly, "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. Now if you'll just let go of my-"

"Dick, go save yourself before he tries to eat you!" I yelled while trying to free myself.

His grip tightened forcing me to turn towards him. "What did you say!"

Dick's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Bruce.

"Mr. Donaldson, welcome to Wayne Enterprises. I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my eldest Richard and I believe you currently have my youngest, Jason. Now if you'll kindly release him, we can get started." Bruce said while smiling through clenched teeth.

"A man's work place and "family" place should be kept separate. These children are completely disrespectful. If they were mine, I'd have already had them shipped off. Next time just have them taken to an orphanage before the paparazzi notices. Or sell them back to their mother; you'd be surprised about how much money they'll sometimes pay. Or you should start using protection. Accidents like this one happen all the time. That's why they have abortions." He said while staring straight at me. He then released me, leaving a hand print on my arm.

Both Bruce and Dick seemed to notice. Both of their eyes narrowed. The only thing that seemed to be holding Dick back was Bruce. The only thing holding Bruce back was years of practicing self-restraint.

He dropped his hand and walked right up to Baldy. I could tell he was struggling with his temper. "Mr. Donaldson, they were not accidents. And I will not have anyone with your methods telling me how to raise my children. This partnership, I'm afraid, is not going to work. Please leave now, before I have you escorted out." Standing at 6'5 and weighing over 250 pounds of pure muscle; Bruce was really intimidating.

While Bruce was having Baldy escorted out, Dick turned towards me and asked if I was okay.

"I guess so, but on the bright side I don't think Bruce will be bringing us to the office anytime soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Hugs and Teddy Bears

**Chapter 5: Hugs and Teddy Bears**

**Dick's POV**

Ugh! Why won't he stay out of my room! Jason was always coming in my room. Always! He had only been here for a week and he apparently thought whatever was mine automatically belonged to him.

Upon opening the door to my bedroom, I caught Jason reaching for my old stuffed elephant, Trumpet. I haven't slept with it since I turned 13. But my parents had given me the elephant and it was important to me.

"I told you not to touch that!"

Instantly, Jason spun around, looking wild eyed and scared. Once I saw his frightened expression, I felt kinda bad.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just one of the only things I have left from my parents and I'd prefer it if you didn't mess with it."

There was an awkward silence before he spoke up saying, "I thought Bruce was your dad."

I was stunned. I thought he already knew about my past. "Well he is my dad now, but my real parents were murdered when I was seven."

He looked interested, "Why?"

I began to tell him my story about the circus, my parents, Bruce, everything. He was silent after I finished. "So, do you like elephants or something?" I asked trying to break the silence.

He shrugged. "I guess it's cause I never had one."

Again I was shocked. "Didn't your parents ever get you a stuffed animal before?" I asked.

He shook his head, while idly pulling at my carpet.

We needed to fix that now. I reached for his hand. Instinctively, he jumped away from my touch. It reminded me of how Bruce had acted when I first got here. Bruce practically went into Batman mode the first time I tried to hug him. Bruce told me about not using 'physical contact' (aka hugs and stuff like that) with Jason because 'he wasn't ready' or 'used to it.' But if I managed to get Bruce okay with it, Jason was just going to have to learn to accept it.

I reached for him again. He had tried to avoid my grasp, but it didn't really work out. Trapping him against my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. I could feel him trying to fight me, but I was bigger and stronger. Jason wasn't going anywhere.

"What… why are you doing this?" he squeaked.

Slowly I released him, but I still had a grip on him. "Relax, it's only a hug. Besides I could tell you needed one. Didn't your parents ever hug you?"

He shook his head.

This was worse than I thought. No hugs, no stuffed animals. They probably never even told Jason that they loved him, or read him bed time stories, or kissed him goodnight. I bet they never even took him to see a Disney movie! Then again Jason was living on the streets when Bruce brought him home.

But everything was going to be okay now. Jason wasn't going to be without those things for long. Bruce and I were about to add a lot more to our check lists.

I bent down and took his hand. He flinched.

"Jason, you don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, ever. But you need this. Believe me, I know."

"Where… where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"You'll see."

************Break*************

**Bruce's POV**

Alfred pulled the car to a stop outside of the largest toy store in Gotham. I stepped out of the car, followed by Dick dragging Jason. We then entered the store.

I had brought Dick here when I had first adopted him. The store had five floors of nothing but toys, games, books, and movies for children.

I watched Dick drag an awestruck Jason straight over to the stuffed animal section. Jason's eyes darted to the first animal displayed. A plain black ordinary bear with a bright red ribbon tied around its neck, sat on the shelf. Anyone would have overlooked it, considering the extensive and vast majority of plush available.

Dick picked the bear off of the shelf and handed it to Jason. Dick then turns toward me and said, "This is the one." Turning back to the younger boy who was staring at the bear in wonder, Dick took his hand once again. I noticed Jason didn't flinch or pull away. He only followed.

"Come on Jay, were going to look at story books next."

Following them, I couldn't help but wonder when had Dick started calling Jason 'Jay?' But it was rather fitting. If I already had a Robin, I might as well have a Bluejay.


	6. Chapter 6: Swingers

**Chapter 6: Swingers**

**Dick's POV**

After Alfred brought us home from school, I raced upstairs and into my room. Slipping on a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt, I made my way downstairs to the Bat-cave to do some exercises on the bars. I dusted my hands with chalk and climbed the ladder that led to the platform. Before I could start, a voice from below interrupted me.

"Dickie! What are you doing?" Jason called.

Ugh. Can't he just leave me alone? I don't want to share my bars. Bruce had gotten them for me. Not Jason but me. I looked down to where he was standing.

"Not now Jason! I'm busy!" I yelled.

He scowled up at me and moved over towards the ladder.

"Jason, do not come up here! The safety net isn't out and you'll probably fall and get hurt."

"No I want!" he declared.

"Yes you will!" I bantered while jumping from bar to bar.

I reached the platform on the other side and turned around to make my way back across. I saw Jason about to jump towards the first bar.

"Jason stop!" I cried. But it was too late he leapt for the first one and missed. Thankfully he landed on the training mats.

I slid down the ladder and hurried over to him. "You okay?" I asked with concern.

He nodded. I picked him off of the stack of mats and set him on the floor. I looked him over for injuries. Finding none I started yelling at him.

"I told you not to go up there! The safety net wasn't out! You could have gotten hurt!" I screamed at him.

"Well, you were doing it!" he screamed at me.

"That's because I was trained to use a trapeze at the age of four! I know what I'm doing! And I can judge distances, you can't! Don't you ever think? Of course you don't! You never think! You think you can do anything that I can, but you can't!" I yelled.

He looked a little hurt. I saw him swipe at his eyes. Maybe I shouldn't be yelling at him. I sighed and bent down pulling Jason into a hug.

"Sorry I yelled at you. It's just that you scared me. You could have gotten hurt." I whispered softly.

He nodded into my chest and whispered, "Sorry Dickie. I just wanna be like you."

I felt my heart swell with pride.

"It's okay, Jay. Just make sure you ask me first and make sure that the nets out next time you wanna practice."

Reaching for his hand, I led him over to the chalk and helped dust his hands. Then I set up the safety net. We then climbed the ladder. I tried to explain to Jason about how to judge distances.

**Jason's POV**

I wasn't really paying attention to his instructions. They were really boring. I leapt for the bar and missed. I landed in the net. I was feeling really embarrassed until he landed in the net beside me.

I turned to look at him.

His eyes met mine. "You know Jay, flying is amazing, but sometimes falling is the best part."

I rolled my eyes. I swear he was a walking fortune cookie. But it did make me feel a little better. We laid there for a minute, before he broke the silence.

"Do you wanna try again?"

"I guess so." I replied.

I leapt and managed to grasp the first bar for a second before I slipped and landed in the net. He dropped down beside me.

"That was better Jay."

I was mad. I yelled, "No it wasn't! This is stupid!"

"No it's not. Try it again. I'll help you."

"No I don't wanna!" I yelled.

Dick suddenly seized me and started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh yes you are. I'll tickle you to death if you don't get back up there." He threatened.

**Bruce's POV**

I entered the cave. I could hear laughter. It stopped for a minute. As I moved down the stairs, I looked up at the bars and saw Dick hanging upside-down by his legs on the second bar facing Jason. Jason was standing on the platform. He launched himself from the platform and managed to grasp the bar and swing himself towards Dick. Dick caught his hands and swung Jason towards the third bar. Jason missed it by an inch and he landed into the net. Dick dropped down beside him.

Jason scrambled to get his footing and get out of the net. Dick pulled Jason towards him and started to tickle him. Jason started laughing wildly.

"Dickie! Stop…. lemme go… I can't… breathe!" Jason choked out between laughs.

Dick stopped and smiled mischievously at his victim. "Not until you get it right."

I smiled at the sight of my little birds.


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Brothers

**Chapter 7: Blood Brothers**

**Dick's POV**

School had just ended and I was sitting in the back of the limo talking to Alfred. I could see Jason trudging along slowly towards us. It was weird; normally Jay was the first one here. He couldn't wait to get out of school.

He slid into the seat beside me and closed the door. He was facing the window.

"Master Jason, how was your day?" Alfred asked while glancing in the rearview mirror.

He merely shrugged and added, "Okay, I guess."

I could tell something was wrong.

Alfred glanced back into the mirror and asked, "Do you wish to discuss it?"

Jay shook his head. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Jay, if something's wrong, you can tell me about it. I won't-"

"I said I was fine!" he growled.

**********Break**********

About half an hour after we got home, I walked into Jason's room. He was lying on his bed, curled up against his teddy bear. I could tell that he had been crying.

I climbed onto his bed and reached over and pulled him onto my lap. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close.

"What's wrong, Littlewing?" I asked gently.

He only shook his head against my chest.

"You can tell me anything. Did something happen at school?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." he answered sternly.

"I can't make things better if you won't tell me what happened."

He looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. "You can't change it."

I was slightly confused. "What can't I change? Little brother, please talk to me."

"I'm not your little brother!" he screamed while pushing me away.

That hurt. It really hurt.

"Jason, you are my baby brother… and I love you." I said calmly, while trying not to show how hurt I was.

Tears were falling from his eyes. "You can't love me and I can't love you! We're not real brothers! And Bruce isn't our real dad! We can't love him and he can't love us!"

"Jason, Bruce says you don't have to be blood related to be a family. And I still love you whether we have the same blood or not. Bruce loves you too. You wouldn't be here right now if we didn't love you." I said while pulling him close.

"But… but … we don't have the same blood." He said while pushing me away again.

I rolled my eyes. Was he not listening? What did he want me to do? Fake a blood test? Fake adoption papers? Fake a birth certificate? Sometimes I think he ignores me.

I seized his wrist and dragged him out of bedroom, down the hallway, and into Bruce's bathroom. I then bent down and set him on the countertop.

"Do you want to be real brothers?" I asked while looking him in the eye.

His eyes met mine and he nodded.

I reached over into the shower and removed Bruce's razor.

"Okay Jay. I'm going to make us blood brothers. That means if I cut my hand and you cut yours and we hold hands, we'll be real brothers."

His eyes looked up at me in amazement. "How do you know?" he asked skeptically.

"Because… it's an extremely old tradition that started like a billion years ago. It's how people can become real brothers and sisters. We learned about it in history."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

Actually I saw it in a movie, but there was no way I was going to tell him that. "Yes. You ready?"

"Do it."

I sliced a thin line into my hand and one onto his hand with the razor. As we held onto each other, a few drops of blood splattered onto the marble counter. That's when Bruce walked in.

**Bruce's POV**

Upon entering my bathroom, I was greeted by Dick cutting Jason and blood landing all over my counter. What were they thinking!

Dick's face turned scarlet as Jason yelled, "Bruce! Guess what! We're blood brothers!"


	8. Chapter 8: Camping

Chapter 8: Camping

Dick's POV

Awesome! Bruce is taking me and Jason camping! This is going to be great! Jason's never been before. Plus Wally, Roy, Barry, and Ollie were going. This is going to be great!

Jason's POV

This is stupid! Why is Bruce taking us camping! Why would rich people want to sleep outside for fun? It's stupid! I never had fun sleeping outside! It was always cold and there were bad people who did bad things.

"Jay, you ready to leave?" Dick called from the stairs.

"I guess." I grumbled, throwing my teddy bear in my back-pack.

I walked down the stairs. Ugh, Bruce's and Dick's friends are already here.

********Break********

This is stupid! First we had to hike all the way out here, then we had to set the tents up, and now they wanted to go fishing! Gross! What is wrong with these people? I could tell Bruce and Oliver hated it. They were only going because Dick and Roy wanted to do it.

Plus Dick kept talking to Roy and Wally the entire time! Why are they so special! I mean Roy's fifteen and Wally's fourteen! Dick's only thirteen and I'm nine. It's not fair! Why is no one my age!

********Break********

Dick's POV

This is great! Hiking, fishing, roasting marshmallows, sleeping in tents! We should do this more often! But, for some reason I think Bruce and Jay aren't really having fun. Nah, I know they love it.

It was getting really dark and we were all sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. Bruce and Ollie were eating sandwiches that Alfred had made for them. I was showing Jason how to make s'mores. Roy and Wally sat across from us, with the adults sitting on our right.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Roy yelled.

Bruce, Ollie, and Barry groaned. Wally looked scared and Jason looked interested.

"Let's not, how about we just go to bed?" Ollie suggested while yawning.

"But, Ollie. I'm not tired." Roy whined.

"Oliver's right. Bed time Jay. Dick, you can stay up for a little while longer." Bruce ordered.

"But I'm not tired! I don't wanna go to bed!" Jason screamed at Bruce.

"Jason." Bruce warned.

"Can he stay up for a little longer? Please, Daddy." I pleaded, knowing I would win. I didn't want to hear Jason complaining all morning about how unfair it would be that he didn't get to stay up.

Bruce sighed. "I suppose."

Ollie, Barry, and Bruce entered their separate tents.

"You owe me." I said while looking at Jason.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards Roy. "I wanna hear the story."

Roy looked closely at Jason and smiled darkly.

"Roy." I warned.

He looked up at me. "Relax Dick, the kid will be fine." he turned back towards Jason. "Okay, do you really want to hear it?"

Jason nodded in response.

"Okay. A long time ago there lived a hunter in these very woods. And he was like any typical hunter, until he decided to go hunting on Friday the thirteenth. Everyone warned the hunter not to hunt at midnight, but he ignored their warnings."

Today was Friday the thirteenth. Wally swallowed nervously, while Jay looked engrossed in the story.

Roy started again, "Anyway, the hunter was chasing after this wolf. The wolf suddenly vanished from his sight. The hunter was puzzled. Where did his prize go? How could it just vanish? The very next second he was attacked by the wolf. The mauled hunter was struggling for his life, when suddenly, the ground beneath them split open and both the hunter and the wolf was transported straight into hell. Somehow the wolf and the hunter created a blood-tie. They fused together, creating a horrible, bloodthirsty, merciless, hideous monster. Now on every Friday the thirteenth, the creature is released from the depths of hell to exact revenge. Anyone who dares to enter these woods on this fateful date is never seen or heard from again. The only thing left is a few drops of blood from the victims. The monster will attack at midnight and choose its next victim."

Jason suddenly burst out laughing and pointed at Roy. "Are you kidding me! That was your ghost story! Dude, that is weak!"

Roy looked mad that he didn't scare Jason. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He left the fire and crawled into the tent with Ollie.

Wally stood up nervously and turned towards his uncle's tent. "Yeah, well I'm going to bed now. See you guys in the morning."

"Night Wally." I called.

I stood up and took Jason's hand and led him into our tent. He tucked his teddy bear under his arm and snuggled up beside Bruce. Jason was nestled safely in his protector's arm. I laid down beside them and turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

I thought I heard a twig snap outside of our tent. My eyes flew open and I scrambled over to Bruce's other side and pulled his muscled arm over my side, just in case something was outside. There is nothing in these woods stupid enough to mess with Batman.

********Break********

Bruce's POV

I pulled both boys closer to me and slightly tightened my arms around them. After all, nothing is stupid enough to mess with Batman's baby birds.


	9. Chapter 9: My Hero

**Chapter 9: My Hero**

**Dick's POV**

"Circus freak!"

"Street- rat!"

"It's better than being a Gypsy!"

"I'd rather be a Gypsy than a prostitute!"

Silence. I could see the tears starting to form in Jason's eyes right before he bolted. I

went too far.

"Jay, I'm sorry, I…. I didn't mean it… I-" I tried calling after him.

I didn't mean it. Why did I have to yell at him? I was just mad that Bruce wouldn't let me go with Roy and Wally to the movies because it was a school night. I didn't mean it.

**********Break**********

I've searched everywhere for Jay. I can't find him. I wonder if Alfred knows.

"Um Alfred, have you seen Jay?"

He looked up from the soup he was preparing for dinner.

"I have." He answered before returning to the soup.

Ouch. Alfred's mad at me.

"Where is he?" I ask nervously.

Alfred looked up and answered, "I saw him heading for your old tree house."

"Thanks." I slid of the stool and started making my way to the door.

"Master Richard, you may want to read this before you go." He handed me a paper titled _My Hero_ by Jason Todd-Wayne.

"My big brother is my hero. He is my best friend. Dick is always there for me. He protects me. He plays with me. He lets me sleep with him when I get scared and when Bruce isn't home. He helps me with my homework. He teaches me his tricks and moves. He helps me look for my teddy bear when I lose him. He hardly ever yells at me when I break or lose his stuff. He hugs me every day. He always tells me he loves me. I feel wanted and loved by my big brother. No matter what, Dick is always there for me. When I grow up, I want to be just like my big brother. He is my hero and I love him."

Great, now I feel worse. Couldn't he have just picked Bruce? But, I'm Jay's hero. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He wants to be just like me. I was filled with emotions of joy, pride, happiness, yet sadness and regret were also mixed in.

I walk outside to our treehouse. I could hear sniffling coming from inside. I slowly climb the ladder and peer inside. He was curled up on the old rug, crying his eyes out.

"Jay?"

"Leave me alone!" he screams at me.

I crawl over to him slowly and pull him into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Little Wing. I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be your hero or your brother."

"You… you read my paper?" he asks while looking up at me with red, tear stained, puffy eyes.

I wipe away his remaining tears with my sleeve. "I did. And I loved it. I feel honored you chose me to be your hero. I just wish I was a better one who didn't screw up so much. I'm sorry Jay; I really didn't mean what I said earlier. I love you Jay."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier either. You're my big brother, my best friend and my hero. I love you too, Big Bird." He said softly.

"You ready to come inside? It's getting late and Bruce should be home by now." I ask.

"I guess so. Besides, I'm hungry."

I chuckled at his comment and took his hand into mine. "You're always hungry."


	10. Chapter 10: We Give Thanks

**Chapter 10: We Give Thanks**

**Dick's POV**

Yes! Thanksgiving is finally here! The food! Family! Fun! The countdown to Christmas! This is going to be Jason's first Thanksgiving with us! I'm so excited!

**Jason's POV**

Dick gets way too excited over holidays. I mean it's only a day where you get to eat. Rich people can do that every day. What's so special about it? At least we don't have to go to school, only one more day before we get out.

**********Break**********

What! We have to do homework over the stupid holiday! I thought holidays meant no homework! My teacher is oblivious. She gave us an assignment to do a paper about what we're thankful for.

Hmm, let me think… I'm thankful for Alfred's cookies, TV, pie, cake, chocolate, Napoleon Ice-cream, food, my Gameboy, Dick's Gameboy when I lose or break mine, our PlayStation 2, my computer, my bike, my treehouse, my teddy bear…

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Dick! You made me lose my track of thought!" I whined.

He snatched my paper from me.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yell at him.

"Jason, is this all you're thankful for?"

"No, I forgot to add chilidogs."

Dick rolled his eyes at me. "Jay, I'm glad you don't take chilidogs and Gameboys for granted, but you're also supposed to put non-materialistic things on the list."

I hate when he uses big words. "I put food on there."

He sighed. "No Jason, non-materialistic. You know, stuff that can't be replaced."

I rolled my eyes at him. He clearly didn't understand. "Dick, if I lose my memory card for my PlayStation 2 then I lose all of my game data. That can't be replaced. Duh."

He sighed. "Never mind. We're about to leave anyway."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The soup kitchen."

**********Beak**********

Dick and I stood next to Bruce as he handed a really big check to the soup kitchen people. As soon as he handed over the check, reporters bombarded the kitchen and TV cameras and microphones were shoved in our faces, separating us from Bruce.

I really don't like the press. I feel really nervous and insecure around them. I shrank back against Dick, clutching the lining of his jacket.

They began shouting questions at us. "How does it feel to be taken in by Bruce Wayne, so you never have to eat in places like this again? How does it feel to finally have money? How often did your real families eat in places like these?"

"No comment." Dick replied to their questions.

A woman grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Dick and towards her camera. Her nails dug into my skin. "How does it feel to living in a mansion instead of on the streets like other people? How does it feel knowing you finally have enough to eat while others are starving?"

Dick pulled me out of her grip and he pushed me out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Luckily they didn't follow us.

"You okay? She didn't hurt you, did she? Jay?" He asked, bending down to my level.

"I'm-" I lost my thought as a room full of shabbily dressed people stared at us. Most of them were sitting alone, silently eating what little food they had been given.

Then it hit me. This is what Dick was talking about. I was writing about how thankful I was for my PlayStation and cookies, when I should have been writing about how thankful I was to have a family, a roof over my head, clean clothes, a warm bed, and Alfred's cookies. These people had nothing and a few months ago I had nothing. I was one of them.

"Boys, are you okay?" Bruce asked coming out of the kitchen.

"We're fine." Dick answered.

"Good. I don't know how they found out about this. They shouldn't have even been here." Bruce ranted. He didn't like reporters except for Vicki Vale or Summer Gleeson.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I was a little worried about Jay. He's been really quiet the entire day. I know the paparazzi bothers him, but he normally gets over it in a little while. But Thanksgiving is in the morning, I hope he's in a better mood.

I climbed out of my bed and walked into his room.

"Jay, are you asleep?" I whispered.

"No, I'm… I… I can't sleep." He replied.

I walked over to his bed and slid in beside him. He scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him and his teddy bear.

"What's wrong, Little Wing? Is something wrong? Do you feel bad? Did something happen… Did that reporter hurt you?" I asked.

I can't believe she grabbed Jason like that. If she had hurt him… Bruce would sue or file a restraining order or… Or Batman and Robin could pay her a little visit.

"No… am I a bad person?" he whispered quietly.

"No Little Wing. You're not a bad person… why would you ask something like that?"

"The woman asked how do I feel living here while other people don't have anywhere to live and about how it feels knowing you get to eat a lot while other people cant." He whispered, trying to push back tears.

"Thankful. I'm thankful that I have a father, a grandfather, a grandmother, friends, and a little brother who love me no matter what." I replied. I paused to wipe away a tear from Jay's cheek. "Not everybody has those things and there's only so much you can do to help those people. That's why Bruce donates a lot of food, clothes, and money to the shelters and soup kitchens around here. And that's why we celebrate Thanksgiving, because we're lucky that we have each other."

"Dickie? Will… will you stay with me?" he whispered.

"Always. As long as you need me." I replied while pulling him closer.

*********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I saw Dick and Jason watching the Thanksgiving parade, while Alfred and Leslie were busy in the kitchen as I walked down the stairs.

"Bruce, do you wanna watch the parade with us?" Dick called over to me.

I moved to take a seat beside them. As soon as I sat down, Leslie entered the room.

"Boys, it's ready." She called.

"I'm glad you could make it, Leslie." I greeted.

"Now Bruce, I've never missed this holiday before and I don't plan on it now."

We moved into the dining room. I sat at the head of the table; Dick to my right, Jason to my left, Alfred beside Jason, and Leslie beside Dick.

We joined hands because, Alfred was about to lead us in prayer when Jason spoke up.

"Bruce?" Jason asked.

"What is it, Bluejay?" I asked.

"Can I say it?"

I looked over at Alfred and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Jason, when you're ready."

"Um, thank you for letting us come together to eat and stuff. Thank you for Alfred's cookies. Thank you for giving us all of this food that Alfred and Leslie cooked and a place to eat it in. Thank you for allowing Leslie and Alfred to cook, because we'd all starve if Bruce had to do it. And thank you for giving me a family. I'm thankful that you gave me my brother, Dickie; even if he is bossy. I'm thankful that you gave me my grandfather, Alfred; even if he can't cook chilidogs and talks funny. I'm thankful that you gave me my grandmother, Leslie; even though she gives me shots and makes me take yucky medicine. And most of all, I'm thankful that you gave me my daddy, Bruce; even if he can't cook and spanks me and takes away my toys when I'm bad. Amen."

We opened our eyes to see each other smiling.

"That was wonderful dear." Leslie calls.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Alfred replies.

"That's way better than a Gameboy." Dick says.

I smile taking in the sight before me. I'm thankful for my children and my parents. And why is Dick talking about a Gameboy?


	11. Chapter 11: Dropping Point

**Chapter 11: Dropping Point**

**Dick's POV**

It was storming outside, everything was flooded. Our Saturday is ruined. We have to spend it inside Bruce's office. Bruce was supposed to have taken us horseback riding, but it got cancelled because of the weather and an emergency business meeting. I was feeling really disappointed. I love riding and Jason's never been before. I was really looking forward to riding Tornado again. Bruce had given him to me when I was seven. And now the rain ruined everything.

"This sucks! I'm freaking bored!" Jason screamed at me from the window he had his face pressed up against.

"Jason, stop shouting and watch your language! Bruce is having a very important meeting in the room across from his office and I'm sure he doesn't want to have to walk over here to ask you to be quiet." I reprimanded him from the couch I was currently laying on.

He mumbled under his breath something about how I was 'a goodie goodie' who did everything I was told.

"Jason stop fogging up the window and come here." I ordered.

"But I'm bored!" He cried while standing beside me.

"Why don't you go turn on the TV?"

"It's not working because of the stupid storm!" he ranted.

"Did you bring your Gameboy?"

"Yes."

"Is it dead?"

"Duh!" he replied while rolling his eyes at me.

I sighed. "Well, mines in the car. So you'll have to find another way to entertain yourself."

He reached out and started tugging on my arm. "But I'm bored! Let's play a game or something!"

"No."

Jason fixed me with his wounded puppy dog look. "Please Dickie. You're the bestest big brother in the whole wide world." He said in his sweetest voice.

I gave in to his demand like he knew I would. "Fine. What do you want to play?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm, let's play hide and seek!"

"Fine. You hide and I'll come and find you, but we have to stay on this floor. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Now start counting to a hundred!" he demanded while shoving a pillow over my face. I then heard his footsteps leaving the office.

"One, two, three, four, five, twenty, thirty, thirty nine, fifty, seventy two, eighty nine, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Ready or not here I come!" I yelled while jumping off the couch.

The next second I heard the elevator ding. I told him to stay on this floor!

I ran up in time to see Jason laughing while the doors were closing.

"Get out of there! Now! I told you to stay on this floor!" I yelled at him.

"Nope!" Jason called as the doors closed.

The next moment a loud, echoing blast of lightning was heard. The building was plunged into darkness. The elevator froze.

I heard Jason start screaming somewhere below. "Dickie, help me!" he frantically screamed.

I felt my heart jolt. "I'm coming Jason!" I called out to him.

I ran over to the elevator doors and pushed as hard as I could, trying to force the doors open. Slowly they slid back into their hiding places and I peered down into the darkness. The elevator was like four or five floors below me.

"Help me!" Jason screamed.

I could hear the fear in his voice. Jay was slightly claustrophobic and he was afraid of the dark and really bad storms.

"It's okay, Jay. Just hold on a minute. I'm coming. Okay? Just hang on." I called down to him, while trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked backwards. I counted to three and took a running jump and soared across the empty space and grasped the thin bar on the other side of the shaft. I dropped down grabbing the next narrow bar. I could hear Bruce yelling for us in the distance. I dropped down again until my shoes impacted with the metal cage. I opened the trap door on the top of the prison and peered inside.

Jason was huddled in the corner, bawling. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms encircled his knees. His head rested on his knees.

I called down to him, "Jay, everything's okay. I'm here. Come over to me and I'll get you out of there. Okay?"

He shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm going to drop down and come get you. Just hold on."

I dropped down and crawled over to him and pulled him against my chest.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. Stop crying everything's fine. I'm here." I whispered in his ear. I took his hands and pulled him up. "Okay Jay, I need you to get on my back so we can get out of here."

The elevator lurked suddenly, sending both of us crashing to the floor. Jason started to scream again. I yanked him off the floor and bent over so he could get on my back. We needed to get out of there now! His legs encircled my waist while his arms held tightly to my neck. I could feel his tears sliding down the back of my neck.

"Just hold on. Don't let go." I told him while climbing onto the top of the elevator and looking up at the floors above me.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Lucius was just about to present the last report when the power went out. I heard Jason screaming. He didn't like storms or darkness. I excused myself to check on them.

"Dick, Jason are two alright?" I called as I opened the door of my office.

I received no answer. They weren't inside.

"Dickie, help me!" I heard Jason scream.

My heart pounded franticly as I left the office. I was probably on the verge of having a seizure when I noticed the doors to the elevator standing wide open. I heard the elevator jolt and Jason scream.

"Richard! Jason! Answer me!" I called.

I reached the elevator shaft stared down to see Dick slowly climbing up the cables with a hysterical Jason on his back. I felt myself age about twenty years. My heart threatened to escape my body.

As soon as they were level with the floor I grabbed them both and pulled them out of the shaft and away from the danger. I sank to floor pulling Jason onto my lap and pulling Dick against me. No one moved for what felt like a lifetime.

"What were you thinking! I told you not to leave this floor! Why didn't you stay in my office!" I roared at them.

Dick hung his head in shame, while Jason looked up at me with his tear stained face. "I'm sorry, Daddy. It's my fault. Dick told me not too, but I did it anyway. I'll never do it again. I promise. Can we go home now?"

**********Break**********

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I heard my bedroom door creak open slowly.

"What's wrong Chum?" I called to the figure standing in my doorway.

Dick entered my room and shut the door softly behind him, before approaching my bed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked slowly.

"I'm disappointed in you and Jason. I told you to stay on that floor while my meeting was being conducted. And you should have known better than to leave Jason alone. You know the trouble he gets into. And you know better than to climb down an elevator shaft!"

"But he was scared. And you were too far away. And I guess I didn't think it through." He answered.

"Dick, I'm proud of you for putting your brother first, but you should have come and gotten me and told me what happened."

"But what if you're not there the next time something happens? Am I supposed to do nothing?" he asked.

"No. Just ask yourself what Robin would do. Just do the best you can until I get there. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll think it through if something happens again."

The next second, the sound of thunder rattled the mansion. Dick slid into the bed beside me. We heard the sound of footsteps come running down the hallway. My door was thrown open loudly as Jason clambered onto my bed and pressed himself against my side, clutching at my T-shirt.

"Hush, boys. I'm not going anywhere. Everything's okay. I'm here. You're both safe now." I whispered while tucking them under the covers. Looks like it's going to be one of those nights.


	12. Chapter 12: Leverage

**Chapter 12: Leverage**

**Dick's POV**

Alfred had to leave for England for a family reunion. Bruce was trying to bid on this project for his company and the bidding would take place on Saturday afternoon. So, we would be spending the weekend in Metropolis.

I finally finished packing, so I should probably check on Jay. There's no telling what he put in his suitcase.

"Jay, are you almost finished yet?" I called out while approaching his room. His suitcase lay empty on the bed. He was playing his PlayStation 2. I rolled my eyes and snatched his game controller from his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" he shouted while trying to reach the controller I held up in the air.

"Jason, we are leaving in twenty minutes and you haven't packed yet."

"It doesn't take that long! Give it back!" He yelled while trying to seize the controller from my hand.

"Jason, do you even know where your suit is?"

He thought for a moment. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Jason, get your stuff together. I'll help you."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

We pulled up to Bruce's company plane. I've never been on one before. I've heard that people have died on them before. Great, I'm about to die and Dick wouldn't even let me finish my game, because we had to pack.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and reached for Bruce's hand as we walked towards the steel beast.

"Jason, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Bruce asked while looking down at me.

"Um… no. I'm fine."

Lucius Fox, Bruce's secretaries, and a few other board members walked up to us and started talking to Bruce about the project thingy. Apparently, Lex Luthor is his only competition.

Dick dragged me away from Bruce and pushed me into the plane. There was a couch, a tiny bar, a big TV, and a table with big, plushy, leather chairs. Two doors stood at the back.

"We'll be up here. Bruce will be in the conference room over there." Dick said while pointing to the first door on the left. "The bathroom's over there." He pointed at the door on the right.

Wow, rich people have nice planes. Wait, Bruce isn't going to be with us?

"Is Bruce going to be back there the whole time?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, why? Jason, are you scared of flying?"

"No!" I shouted at him.

"It's okay. We're all afraid of something. You don't need to be scared. I'll be with you. And Bruce is just through that door."

"I'm not scared!" I yelled at him.

**Dick's POV**

We moved to sit in the chairs during takeoff. Jason immediately grabbed my hand as the plane left the ground. Once we were in the air, Jason still hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"Jay? You okay?"

He nodded.

"Just relax. We're perfectly safe. Besides, this is only like a thirty minute flight."

I think he just lost all the color in his face.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

After we landed, we were driven to the hotel. I held Bruce's hand, while carrying my teddy bear. Dick walked beside me.

The hotel was huge! It had a waterfall in the main lobby! There's a lot of expensive crap in here! Wow! Women ran up to Bruce and started rambling about how cute I was and how handsome Dick was getting. Okay, I am not cute!

A lot of guys ran up to Bruce and started rambling about how happy they were that we would be staying with them. Yeah right!

Our room was huge! We had a dining room, a master bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, three huge bathrooms, a balcony, two other bedrooms, and a hot tub! The hotel had a bunch of expensive looking stuff in here too. Bruce took the master bedroom. Dick took one of the slightly smaller bedrooms. I was in a new place and I really didn't want to be by myself, not that I was afraid or anything. So, I'm pretty sure Dick or Bruce won't mind, if I 'accidently' fall asleep in one of their beds while watching TV.

**********Break*********

**Dick's POV**

I guess Jason planned on sleeping with me tonight, since he left his teddy bear and suitcase in my room. Anyway, we got dressed and ready for dinner.

Bruce took us to the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis. Jason obviously hated it. He was upset they didn't have chilidogs, chicken nuggets, or hamburgers. Honestly, I had to agree with him. I really hate expensive restaurants. Jay and I grew up eating at similar places.

As we were leaving, we bumped into Lex Luthor and one of his dates. He and Bruce shook hands. I really don't like him. Jason didn't seem to like him either.

"I see you brought your… children with you. I'm sure they'll have a great time while they're here." Luthor said while looking at Jay and me with a disgusted look on his face. He moved his attention back to Bruce. "Anyway, did you get a chance to look at the plans I sent to your company last weekend?"

Bruce seemed to draw us closer to him. "As a matter of fact, I did look at your plans. And I chose to decline them. The plans called for a rainforest to be destroyed in order for a weapons factory to be built. I'm not interested in those types of projects, Luthor."

"I see." He looked down at us once again. "Well, have a nice night with your… family." He said in a threatening tone.

Bruce nodded and replied, "Enjoy your dinner" before pushing us out of the restaurant.

**********Break**********

Bruce was silent the entire way back to the hotel. Jason kept trying to hide the fact that he was yawning the entire time. As we entered the lobby, one of Bruce's secretaries ran up to us. She claimed that they needed to have an emergency meeting about the project. I could tell Jason was growing extremely impatient. He gets really cranky and really hard to deal with when he's tired.

"Dad, would it be okay if Jason and I went on ahead to our room? Please." I asked, giving him my puppy dog look.

He looked extremely hesitant.

"Please, we'll be careful. Besides, Jay's really tired." I pleaded.

"I am not sleepy!" Jason yelled at us. Yeah, he's tired.

Bruce held his spare hotel room key in front of me. "Richard, be careful. You are to take Jason straight up to the room. Do not leave the room. Understand? I won't be long." He warned.

"Yes sir." I replied while taking the key and dragging Jason toward the elevator.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Jason suddenly burst through the doors.

"Race you to the room!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner.

"Jay, wait!" I called taking off after him.

"Dick, help!" I heard him scream.

As I rounded the corner, Jason was struggling with a large man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, probably around 6'1, heavyset. He clamped his hand over Jason's mouth, only to withdraw it with a pained expression on his face.

"He bit me!" The man screamed.

"Let go of him! Now!" I yelled at him.

I was grabbed from behind by another man. I drove me elbow into my attacker's stomach and twisted my arm out of his grasp, knocking my attacker to the floor. My attacker had red hair, beard, blue eyes, around 5'10 in height.

"Enough!" screamed the blonde man. He now had a gun pressed into Jason's temple. His other hand was clamped securely over Jason's mouth.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't hurt him." I pleaded.

He released Jason's mouth and ran his fingers through Jason's hair. "Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told or else your little brother might get hurt." He threatened.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

After they forced us onto the floorboard of their car, they tied our hands behind our backs and blindfolded us. I am not happy! First, the blonde ugly guy grabs me and shoves a gun in my head! Second they tie us up! Who do they think they are! They'll be sorry once Bruce gets here! He'll-

"Don't worry Jay. Everything's going to be okay." Dick whispers to me in a soothing voice.

"Duh! I know that! Our dad's Batman! Of course everything's gonna be okay! Dick needs to stop babying me!" I mumble under my breath.

The car stops abruptly and I'm yanked off the floor by my soon to be paralyzed kidnapper. He throws me over his shoulder. I hear the sound of a door being unlocked. I think we're walking down some steps.

"Put me down!" I scream at him. I can't take not knowing where I am any longer.

He drops me onto the hard floor and snatches the blind fold from my eyes. He invades my personal space and growls, "Keep your mouth shut, brat! Or else your big brother could get hurt!"

He really needs a breath mint. I narrow my eyes. "He's not my real brother! I don't care what you do to him!" I yell out of frustration. It is past my bedtime after all and I occasionally get a little grouchy and say stuff I don't really mean.

Mockingly, Blondie says, "Oh really?" He grabs Dick by his hair from the really harry guy with the beard and pulls my brother into a head lock. He punches Dick in the stomach and shoves a gun up against his head. "Since he doesn't mean anything to you, I think I'll just kill him now." He threatens while cocking his gun.

My eyes grow wide and my voice cracks as I scream, "No! Don't! I didn't mean it! Stop! Please. I… I'll be good. I promise." A few tears fall from my eyes.

Both our captors start laughing and he shoves Dick to the floor beside me. "Okay boys, play nice. We're going to have to make a little phone call to Daddy." The harry guy threatens.

They walk back up the stairs and slam the door shut. We're in a dark basement. An old mattress is the only thing in the room. The only exit is a really small window, which is too high to reach and the door leading back up to our kidnappers.

"Dickie? I… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it! I-"

"I know." He says.

What! I know! Here I am trying to say I'm sorry and stuff and he's mad at me because I almost got him shot! I can't believe him!

The door to our prison bursts open as our kidnappers walk downstairs. The red harry guy covers my mouth and holds a gun against my head. Blondie holds the phone up against Dick's ear. "Tell Daddy that you're both fine and unharmed, but you're both really scared and you want to go home. Say anything other than that and big mouth over there gets hurt. Understand?" He says while inclining his head in my direction.

My mouth is not big! I glare at him. I'm extremely tempted to bite his hand.

Dick looks over at me and nods, while giving me his 'everything's okay' looks. "I won't say anything."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Dick. Jason. My sons. They were taken. It's been twelve hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-three seconds since they were taken from me. The only thing I have received is a warning not to call the police. I sigh as I step out onto the balcony.

"Clark, please help me." I plead into the night sky, while closing my eyes.

"Bruce, what happened? What's wrong?"

I open my eyes to find our 'fearless leader' of the Justice League hovering in front of me with Supergirl beside him.

My tone was icy as I said, "My boys have been taken from me."

"Has a ransom demand been made?" The teenager asked.

"No."

"Where were they last seen?" Superman asks.

"They were-"

I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone. A number I don't recognize flashes across the screen.

"Bruce?" Dick's voice calls out to me.

"Dick! Are you okay? Where are you? Where's Jason? Can you tell me where you are? Are either of you hurt? Is Jason okay?"

"We're fine. We-"

Dick was cut off from me as a new voice came on the line. "Alright Wayne, both your brats are fine. If you ever want to see either of them again, you'll drop out of the bid Saturday afternoon. And you will sign that Lexcorp project agreement that was sent to you last weekend, tomorrow afternoon after the bidding. You'd better not go to the police or else I'll-"

"If you hurt either of those boys, I will spend the rest of my life tracking you down! There is not a single place on this Earth where you can hide from me! You will spend the rest of your miserable life in fear, always looking over your shoulder for me!" I threaten into the phone.

"Just sign the agreement and drop out of the bid. You meet our demands and your boys will be okay."

The line went dead and I turned towards the man of steel.

"Did you get all of that?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Don't worry Bruce, we'll find them."

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I'm tired, I'm irritable, I'm hungry, I wanna go home, I want my teddy bear, and I want one of Alfred's cookies! And I'm tired of having a gun shoved against my head! And his hand smells like rotten cheese!

He finally removes his hand from my mouth and holsters his gun.

"I wanna go home now!" I scream at them.

"Shut up, brat!" the harry guy threatens while pointing his freckled finger at me.

My eyes narrow at him and I spit into his face. I obviously didn't think it through.

His hand sharply leaves an impact on my cheek and mouth. I can feel blood coming from my split lips. He shoves his gun into my mouth.

"Big mistake. I'm going to enjoy killing you." He growls.

That's when Dick loses it.

"Get away from him!" Dick screams at them. I've never seen him this angry before. An animalistic growl comes from his throat as he jumps to his feet and rams his shoulder into Blondie and knocks the man to the ground. I can see the rage in his eyes, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He leaps into the air while pulling his bound hands in front of him and tackles the red head to the ground; knocking his gun far away. He repeatedly hits the man and slams his head into the ground. Now I'm scared.

Superman and Supergirl come crashing into the building. Superman pulls Dick off of the unconscious man, while Supergirl ties up our kidnappers, while I just there staring at Dick. I will never aggravate him on purpose again. I have the best and scariest big brother ever.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

The bidding on the project is about to start. Luthor walks smugly over to me.

"Wayne, are you ready to start? Or have you decided to drop out? Do you think you'll have a moment after the bidding to review those plans I sent you last weekend? Or do you have to get back to your… family?" he mockingly suggests.

My eyes narrow at the snake behind the kidnapping of my sons. "Surprisingly, I-"

"Daddy!"

Luthor's mouth practically drops open as I turn to see Clark standing behind me with both boys. Supergirl is beside him with… the kidnappers?

I drop to my knees as my two run into my arms. I can see Lois Lane standing to the side of us taking pictures. Luthor is seething with anger.

I stand up and extend my hand to the man of steel. "Thank you, Superman. I don't know how to repay you."

He smiles at both boys. "Payment is not necessary." His attention turns to Luthor. "Unfortunately, those two refuse to reveal who the mastermind of their operation was."

"You won't get nothing outa us! Couple more seconds and you would have had a dead kid!" the red headed man threatens.

Dick narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. The two criminals immediately shrank back against Supergirl.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired and hungry. Please Daddy?" Jason asks while tugging at my sleeve.

"Bruce, I'm sure I can handle the bidding if you're ready to go." Lucius says while coming to stand beside us.

"Thank you. Boys, let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13: Ace

**Chapter 13: Ace**

**Jason's POV**

Dick and I were playing soccer outside, when Dick kicked the ball past the goal and into the woods.

"Get the ball, Jason." Dick ordered.

"No! You kicked it, so you get to find it!" I shouted back at him.

"It's okay, Jay. If you were afraid of going into the woods, all you had to do was say so. I won't make you, since you're scared."

"I am not!" I yelled at him.

"It's okay, baby brother. I'll go get it. I know you're scared." He said while slowly walking to retrieve the ball.

"I am not a baby! And I'm not scared! Just watch me!" I yelled him and raced past him to get the ball. I showed him!

It was a little dark in the woods... as I approached the spot where the ball had landed. The ball was in front of a creepy looking bush. As I reached for the ball, I heard the bush growl and shake.

I slowly backed away from the monster hiding in the bush. The rattling stopped and the monster suddenly jumped out from bush heading right for me.

**Dick's POV**

What is taking him so long? How long does it take-

"Help!" Jason screamed.

Racing towards him, I found Jason crying on the ground and a big German Shepard standing near him. The poor dog! You could see his ribs, his coat was matted and dirty, and he was covered in fleas.

"Jason, stop crying it's only a dog."

"He tried to eat me!" Jason screamed.

The dog backed away from Jason with its tail in-between its legs and whimpered.

"Jason, stop screaming you'll scare him." I ordered while holding my hand out for the dog to sniff. He seemed to accept me and his tail started wagging as he licked my hand. "Jay, come here. Look, he's friendly! Let's keep him! We'll call him… Ace!" I said excitedly.

**Jason's POV**

"What! Are you crazy! That thing tried to eat me!"

"No, Ace wouldn't do something like that. Would you boy?" Dick cooed to the animal.

"But, he's dirty and nasty and smells bad and he has fleas!" I screamed at him.

"Well, you were like that when you first got here and we ended up keeping you. Come on Ace, you're going to need a bath, and we'll have to get you something to eat, and a dog collar, and a bone, and some toys and-" Dick continued his list while walking right past me with that thing!

**********Break*********

I was extremely happy. Bruce would be home in five minutes! There's no way he'd let Dick keep him!

I heard the door open and I ran to meet him. As I was about to run down the stairs, I heard Dick talking to Bruce.

"Please Daddy. Can we please keep him? Please. He's really sweet and you've never let me have a dog before. I'll take care of him. I promise. His name is Ace and we've bonded. I won't ask for anything for my birthday or Christmas. And I've brought home all A's this year and every year before this one. Can he stay? Please?" Dick begged in his perfect angel voice.

"Well… alright. He can stay, but you are responsible for the dog and everything he does." Bruce replied.

"Thanks Dad! You're the best Daddy anyone could ever ask for!" Dick shouted loudly.

No! Bruce was supposed to say no! Dick gets away with everything! It's not fair!

A freshly bathed and fed mutt trotted past me, followed by Dick.

**********Break**********

"Dick, will you play with me?" I asked while walking into his room. He was trying to train the dog.

"Not now, Jason, I'm busy. Okay, Ace, sit! Good boy!" Dick yelled while petting the sitting mutt and completely ignoring me.

**********Break**********

I reached for the movie, Brother Bear. Dick and I both really liked the movie and I hoped he'd watch it with me. He's been ignoring me lately. The dog has been here a week and Dick hasn't done anything with me.

As I entered his room, he was lying on his bed watching TV and his mutt was in my spot! The spot where I sleep when I have a bad dream and when Bruce isn't home! The spot where I watch TV with Dick! He was in my spot! He was getting dog hair and slobber on my spot!

"Get him out of my spot!" I yelled.

"Jason, stop screaming at me! And it's my bed, not your spot or whatever. He's not going anywhere!"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well, either he goes or I go!" I shouted.

"Okay, bye." Dick said while returning his attention to the TV.

"Fine! And it's gonna be all your fault when I don't come back or if someone kidnaps me or something!" I yelled.

"Please, they would bring you back and pay us to keep you. And will you stop being dramatic, I'm trying to watch TV." Dick said while returning his attention to the TV.

I ran from his room and into mine. I started throwing my stuff into my backpack while I was crying. Slipping on a jacket, I opened the window.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

What is Jason's problem? Why does he always have to make everything about him?

"Ace, sit! The show has ten more minutes left." He had jumped down from the bed and was pacing the room, pawing at my bed and the door every few minutes, ever since Jason left. He started to howl at the door.

"Ace, no! Bad dog!"

His howling only got louder. I slid off the bed and opened the door and Ace ran into Jason's room. I followed him and found the movie, Brother Bear lying on the floor and Jason's window was open. His teddy bear wasn't on the bed.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I opened the door, only to have the dog run out of it barking wildly. Alfred and I exchanged glances. Dick soon followed, wearing his jacket and carrying a flashlight.

I stopped him before he ran outside. "And where do you think you're going?"

He immediately started crying as he wrapped his arms around me. Alfred looked as bewildered as I was.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" Dick cried.

"Dick, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jason ran away because of me!" he cried.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

It was freezing outside. I shivered from the cold. My voice was raw and scratchy from screaming for help. I had tripped when trying to walk downhill. I had somehow slipped underneath the roots of an old tree, near the creek. Dirt and mud had me trapped; the only thing keeping me from being smothered was the roots hanging above me.

My hands and knees were dirty and bleeding from the fall. I was freezing and shivering from the cold. And my throat hurt from screaming for help. And I was hungry, I ran away before Alfred finished making dinner. And I had dropped my flashlight, so it was dark and scary outside. I didn't even have my teddy bear. He was buried underneath the mud and dirt.

I pulled my knees tighter to my chest, in my cramped and tiny prison. Tears fell from eyes. I was scared, cold, hungry, thirsty, and alone. Dick didn't even care if I was missing or not, Alfred was too busy making dinner, and Bruce wasn't even home yet; no one was going to look for me.

I heard a scratching noise coming somewhere above me. Dirt started pouring down. I buried my face into my arms, too afraid to look. Something dirty and furry pressed against me and started licking my face.

Dick's stupid dog. I started shoving the slobbery animal away until I realized he was warm. I pressed myself deeper against the warm, soft fur.

I could hear Bruce and Dick calling my name. I wanted to tell them where I was, but the only thing that came out was a hoarse whisper. I started to cry as I realized they weren't going to find me.

The dog started howling loudly. I could hear Bruce and Dick approaching us fast. The dog grabs ahold of my hood with his teeth and starts trying to drag me out of his tiny tunnel, but both of us won't fit at the same time.

"Bruce, Ace found Jason!" Dick screamed.

I heard the cracking of roots as Bruce reached down and pulled me from the tiny tunnel. Hey! He just broke a tree with his hands! He held me tightly against his chest and kissed my forehead, ignoring the fact that I was getting mud and dirt and blood all over his expensive, handmade, Italian, suit. He took off his coat and wrapped it around my dirty, muddy, and freezing body.

Then it was Dick's turn to hug me. He kept crying about how sorry he was and how he loves me and stuff. Bruce took me from him and said we needed to get back to the manor to have me looked at. The dog came up with my teddy bear in his mouth and wagging his tail.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now I would have to get Berry dry-cleaned! Stupid dog!

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

After I had gotten him into the tub and changed him into pajamas, I put disinfectant on his cuts and scrapes. Fortunately, his worst injury was a sore throat and a possible cold. Alfred had made Jason some soup and tea and washed his teddy bear. After all of that was done with, Dick asked if we could watch a movie together. Both boys had fallen asleep watching Brother Bear in my bed.

I got out of the bed to turn the TV off. The dog looked up at me from the foot of the bed and wagged his tail. I bent down and petted the animal's head.

"Good boy, Ace …the Bat-hound."

I heard giggling coming from my bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Deadly Debate

**Chapter 14: Deadly Debate**

**Jason's POV**

I glared at the uneaten meatloaf on my plate. I hate meatloaf! But Dick likes it, so Alfred makes it. Looking up from my plate I glared at Dick and Bruce. They were talking about Dick's debate thingy. My brother is such an athletic nerd. He's president of the debate team, mock trial, something about people who love math, team captain of the soccer team, and a lot of other boring stuff. And Bruce always goes to his meetings or games or award ceremonies and blah, blah, blah.

Tomorrow, Dick would be competing in the final debate 'match' to see who would qualify to go to nationals. And him and Bruce were so excited. I thought it was boring and stupid. But Dick is perfect! He always gets whatever he wants!

"Can we stop talking about this!" I shouted loudly across the table.

They both stopped talking and Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Jason, Dick has worked very hard. And you will be present at tomorrow's match to support him. Do you understand?"

"Why do I have to go! Tomorrow's Saturday! It's gonna take like two hours to drive to the school!" I yelled.

"He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Dick replied quietly.

Bruce's tone turned cold. "He's going. And he's going to be supportive and-"

"It's not fair! Dick gets everything he wants just cause you love him more!" I shouted.

Bruce stood up. "That is enough! Go to your room now!" he roared.

I stomped up the stairs and into my room.

**********Break**********

We were in the gym at Welshman Academy. Bruce was talking to some of the other parents, while Dick was talking to his teammates. I sighed and stamped my foot, while tugging at the stupid tie I had to wear. I had to look 'presentable.' This is so boring! But, I have to be 'supportive' of Dick's stupid clubs and stuff.

Making sure Bruce and Dick weren't watching, I slipped out of the gym and into the hallway. I had to find something to do. I stopped outside of a storage room when I heard someone mention Dick's name. I moved closer to the door, so I could eavesdrop easier.

"It's not fair! We weren't even supposed to debate against them! There's no way we're going to beat Grayson! We're going to lose the match today! If we lose today, we lose our only chance of going to nationals! And this is our senior year, our last year! That rich Daddy's boy is going to take everything from us! It's not fair! They get everything just because they have money!"

"Austin, calm down. We haven't even started debating yet."

"We can't lose today! We have to get rid of Grayson! We can beat them if he's gone, Jeremy!"

I gasped and backed away from the door slowly. I had to tell Bruce. Before I could go get help, a hand was slapped over my mouth and my arms were pinned behind my back as I was forced into the storage room.

"What are you doing?" one of the rival debaters asked while stepping towards me.

"You were practically screaming everyone almost heard you! But you're lucky, Austin. Looks like Grayson's only baby brother overheard."

His face grew pale, before the color returned and he bent down in front of me. "Matt, are you sure he's Grayson's brother?"

"Duh Austin, they're always in the papers and the news." The one holding me replied.

The boy kneeling in front of me smiled darkly. "Guys, I have an idea. All we have to do is give Grayson a letter saying that if he ever wants to see his only baby brother again, he'd better make sure he loses today."

I bit down on the hand covering my mouth. He quickly released me and gave a yelp of pain. I sprinted towards the door, only to have a new hand cover my mouth and yank me away from the door.

"Calm down, brat! Look, no one's going to get hurt. We're just going to keep you here for-"

"He bit me! The little brat bit me! I've probably got rabies or something now!" the one who had grabbed me first whispered savagely while wiping away blood from his hand that now held an impression of my teeth.

"Dude, shut up! Find me some rope or some tape or something." The one holding me ordered.

The third boy knelt in front of me and removed the tie from my suit. He knotted the middle, before shoving it in-between my teeth and fastening it firmly around my head.

I squirmed and fought against the one restraining me, but I couldn't get loose. The other boy returned with a role of tape in his hands. He smiled brutally. "Pay back for that little impression you left on hand." He growled while taping my hands and ankles together, tightly.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I saw a note sitting in my chair as I made my way towards my seat, before the match started. It had my name on it. I opened the letter and read the contents. Anger flooded my emotions. I allowed a cry of rage to escape my lips. Either I purposely lose today or someone was going to hurt Jason.

I glanced at where Bruce and Jay were supposed to be sitting, but they weren't there. Bruce was talking to my debate coach and Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Okay Dick, calm down. You saw him around ten minutes ago. Chances are, he's probably still in this school somewhere. Let's see, obviously someone from the other team has him. Looking at my watch, I had less than five minutes before it started. Looks like I won't be going to nationals. My little brother needs me.

I stepped out of the gym and into the hallway. "Jason!" I yelled while sprinting down the hallway.

I stopped abruptly when I heard a muffled response coming from a storage room. I grasped the door handle, only to find it to be locked. Slipping my 'emergency' credit card out of my wallet, I slid it through the space and jimmied the door until it opened. Jason was huddled in the corner of the overcrowded storage room. His knees were pulled into his chest and his arms were pinned behind his back. His tie had been used to silence him. He looked surprised to see me.

"You okay, Little Wing?" I asked as I reached out and gently pulled the gag from his teeth.

"Why are you here? What about your stupid match? What about nationals?" he asked me as I removed his restraints.

"Jay, you're more important to me. I'd never risk you; especially not for a stupid debate. I can always go to nationals next year, there's going to be other competitions. But, you're my only little brother. I'd give up anything for you." I replied while pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, Big Bird. And I'm sorry I wasn't supportive and that I killed your chances of going to nationals." He replied while hugging me back.

"It's not your fault. Do you know who did this to you?" I questioned.

Jason smiled. "Yes. I left a big impression on one of them."

**********Break*********

**Bruce's POV**

I was panicking. I couldn't find Jason and Dick wasn't in his seat! The worst scenarios flooded my mind. My heart pounded against my chest, threatening to escape. My heart rate slowed once the doors opened, revealing my boys. Jason tugged on Dick's jacket with one hand, while pointing with the other hand at some older boys from the opposite team. I saw Dick's eyes narrow.

I stepped in front of them. "Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere? Dick, you missed your match. You two are in so much trouble!" I whispered savagely.

"Fine, next time I'll make sure and tell you when I get kidnapped!" Jason snapped at me, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

I was taken by surprise, as was everyone in the gym. "What?" I asked, confused.

Dick reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a letter. "After I got that, I went to look for Jay. I found him tied up in a storage room. Sorry Bruce, I should have told you first." He said somberly.

I read the letter and quickly turned to locate my target or targets. Three extremely guilt ridden debaters refused to meet my gaze and shamefully dropped their gaze.

First I'm going to take care of this matter. Second, Jason is getting a child leash. He is not going to leave my side again.


	15. Author's Note: 1

**Author's Note**

**Recently, someone has brought several things to my attention.**

**First: Apparently, I am not correctly portraying Jason's age. So, I will be changing Dick's age to 13 and Jason's age is that he just turned 9.**

**Second: I am not doing a very good job at portraying the adults. So, I will be working on resolving that issue.**

**Third: My stories are somewhat repetitive but with different scenarios. So, I will also be working on changing it up a little.**

**Fourth: I will be working on an origin chapter for each of the boys for this series. **

**Fifth: I have been getting a lot of requests for Jason getting a child leash in this story and the sequel Big Bird, Little Wing, Babybird, and Mini Bat. I will be publishing something about that in both stories soon.**

**And I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites my stories have been getting. Message me if you have any comments or ideas for future chapters. And criticism is always welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Wish

**Chapter : Christmas Wish**

**Dick's POV**

Jason walked in just as Alfred and I finished tying a bow on his Christmas present. Perfect timing.

**Jason's POV**

"Are those for me?" I asked excitedly while bounding over to him.

"Some of them are. The others are for Bruce, Leslie, Ace, Alfred, Kori, Wally, Roy, Kara, Clark, Ollie, Diana, Dinah, Garth, Barry, Donna, Hele-"

"Don't care. Which ones are mine?" I asked impatiently while Dick moved the gifts under the tree.

"The ones with your name on them. And don't even think about peeking." He adds before heading upstairs.

Yeah right. I start shaking one of my presents, trying to figure out what's inside. I can't stand not knowing what's inside. As I carefully pull the wrapping paper back, a squeaking sound comes from behind me.

I turn to find Dick's dumb dog holding a squeaky toy in his slobbery mouth begging me to throw it. I roll my eyes and ignore him. But, the squeaking only gets louder.

Out of frustration, I snatch the ball from his mouth and throw it. The squeaky ball bounces off of the wall, ricocheting across the room, and landing in the middle of the Christmas tree. Uh oh, this is not good.

I watch as Ace chases the ball right into the tree, knocking it over. Ornaments and lights crash and shatter against the ground. I watch in horror as Ace scrambles around trying to catch his ball; shredding and destroying wrapping paper and gifts everywhere with his claws in teeth.

"Ace, stop!" Dick yells while running down the stairs.

He seizes Ace by the collar and drags him outside. And then he turns on me.

"Jason! What were you thinking! You know you're not supposed to play with him inside! You ruined everything! It took me and Alfred forever to find and wrap gifts for everyone!" he screams.

"But-"

"Why can't you ever stop and think! You never follow the rules or listen to anyone or follow-"

"It wasn't my fault! Your stupid mutt was the one that ruined everything! But, no! You always blame me for everything! I wish you weren't my brother!" I shouted.

He pursed his lips. "Well, I hope you get what you wish for." He coldly replied before walking away.

**********Break**********

"Jason, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Bruce asked as I stabbed at my pork chop.

"No." I replied, as I glanced at Dick's empty spot. He had gone somewhere to do something with someone, not that I cared. We haven't talked to each other in almost twenty-four hours.

"Alright. Then if you don't want to talk and since it looks like you're done eating, you might as well go on and get a bath and get ready for bed."

I slid off the chair and stomped up the stairs and into my room. After taking a bath, I slipped my pajamas on. As I crawled onto my bed, the picture of me and Dick caught my eye. Slamming the frame face down, I rolled over and faced the window. I noticed a car pulling up. A cop car.

Silently, I crept down the stairs to eavesdrop. I watched as Alfred let Commissioner Gordon in. He and Bruce moved into a living room and sat down.

"Bruce, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Richard might be missing. His debate team called the police department from the Gotham Public Library and informed an officer that he had gone to make a phone call, but he never returned."

"Jim, he wouldn't have gone anywhere or done anything without telling me first." Bruce stressed while proceeding to pace across the room.

"Can you think of anyone who would try to abduct the boy? Has someone made a threat recently against you or your company? Do you have any enemies who-"

"Jim, you know as well as I do, that anyone could have taken him! How long ago did your department receive the call?" Bruce asked, his voice rising with every word.

"Calm down. We're doing everything we can to find your son. Just relax. Let the police handle it. Notify us if any ransom demands are made." Commissioner Gordon replied while moving towards the door.

I saw Bruce enter his study. I knew where he was going. I was about to follow him when Alfred stepped in my path.

"Master Jason, return to your room." He ordered.

"But Alfred-"

"Now." He commanded sternly.

I turned and walked towards the stairs.

"And I had better not catch you out of bed." Alfred warned before heading for the Batcave.

I trudged up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed. I reached for the picture that I had knocked over earlier. Bruce had gotten a photographer to take some pictures of us as a family. But, I hate taking pictures, so I had crossed my arms and scowled at the camera until Dick had grabbed me around the waist and started tickling me. The photographer had taken it when we were both laughing and had arms around each other. The picture that had me, Dick, Alfred, and Bruce sat behind it.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly; not wanting the tears to come out or the sob to escape my lips. It didn't work. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I wish my brother was here.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

My heart felt heavy as I hung up my costume beside Dick's. My little robin. Taken from me! I've been searching for him for six days! Hell, I haven't even slept for six days! I haven't even gotten a ransom demand yet.

My eyes landed on the sleeping form of Jason in my chair in front of my computer. He was wrapped in a blanket and his teddy bear hung loosely in his arms. Scooping him up, I carried him up the stairs.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Squinting one eye open, I could see Bruce carrying me up the stairs. I felt a drop of water splatter against my face. He… he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. Ever! Batman wasn't supposed to cry.

"Is there any sign of him?" Alfred whispered as we reached the top of the stairs.

"No." Bruce replied quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll find him." Alfred gently replied, while laying a hand on his shoulder.

We continued moving towards my bedroom and he tucked me beneath my covers. He ruffled my hair before leaving the room. I thought I heard a sob escape his lips as he closed my door behind him.

I couldn't take it anymore! I want my brother back now! I threw the covers off of me and reached for my backpack. I packed my flashlight, some money, and a map and Bruce's pocketknife that I 'borrowed' inside. If Batman couldn't find him, then I would have to find him myself! I made up my mind I was getting him back tomorrow night.

**********Break***********

I waited for Bruce to leave, slipping my jeans and a sweater along with my heavy coat on, I slipped out the window.

"Ruff."

I froze as I turned to find the stupid dog behind me. Why! Couldn't Dick have gotten a fish or something!

"Ace, shut up! Do you want Alfred to hear you!" I whispered savagely.

He whined and nuzzled my hand. I could tell he wanted Dick back as much as we did.

"Fine! You can go with me, but be quiet! Now, come on. We have to hurry before we miss the last bus to Gotham!"

**********Break***********

We had been walking around for what felt like hours. Sliding down the wall of an alley, I pulled my knees up and laid my head in my arms. Ace lay down beside me. It was freezing outside. Couldn't Dick have gone missing during June or something!

"Ace, I don't know what to do. I can't find him. We've been looking for clues around the library for hours." Slamming my fist into the snow, I felt something collide with my fist. I dug around for a second, before pulling out a broken necklace with a bird on it. A robin. Dickie! This belonged to his mom!

"Ace, look! It's Dick's! He was here!" I cried excitedly to the stupid mutt as he sniffed it.

Wait a minute… Ace is dog. And dogs find things…

"Ace! Find Dick!" I commanded.

He stared at me and wagged his tail. Dumb dog! That's the last time, I ever ask him for help! Why am I even talking to the dog in the first place? Never mind, I'll find Dick myself.

I started searching the alley for clues, when I heard voices. Ducking behind a trashcan and trying to hide the stupid dog, I waited for them to pass.

"How much you plan on askin for that kid?" one of them asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Dunno. Figured on lettin Wayne sweat for a little while longer before I make the demands."

"Well, you'd better not wait too much longer. I want my cut."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, let's go. We're movin him again tonight." The one with cigarette stated, while moving away from me.

"Ace, we have to follow them. You have to be quiet or else we'll never find Dick. Okay?" I said.

We followed them for about four blocks, before they entered a really rundown building. We walked around the building, trying to find another way in. I spied a really tiny window that probably led to the basement. I dropped down onto the snow and peered inside. Dickie!

Unless, you were lying on the ground, you would have never have been able to see inside. I pressed against the window really hard. It wouldn't open. Rolling onto my back, I kicked the window really hard. Luckily, it didn't break, but it did open.

"Ace, stay. We'll be right back." I commanded before climbing down into the basement.

He was lying on a cot in his khakis and undershirt. He was unconscious or something. He was gagged, his hands were tied behind his back and his left leg was cuffed to a pipe bolted to the wall beside the makeshift bed.

"Dickie?" I called out quietly while moving closer to him.

I shivered when I touched his arm, he felt really cold. I reached out and pulled the cloth from his mouth and untied his hands. I took my coat off and draped it over him, before sliding beside him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Dickie? Wake up." I called while reaching up and shaking his shoulder.

I could hear voices coming near us. My heart began pounding.

"Dickie, they're coming! You have to wake up!" I demanded as the door opened.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" one of them asked while moving closer to us.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little rescue party." The other replied.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Get away from us!" I shouted.

They started laughing.

"And if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" they asked hostilely while moving forward.

"If you touch him, I'll… I'll kill you!" I shouted, while reaching into my pocket for the pocketknife.

They both laughed and one of them drew a syringe from his coat pocket. He took a step closer and that's when Ace burst into the room heading straight for the one with the syringe. Ace was followed by Batman.

Ace's teeth clamped around the man's wrist, causing him to scream out in pain and drop the syringe. While Ace mauled that one guy's face, Batman broke several bones of the other guy and knocked him out, before dragging Ace off of the mauled criminal. Then Batman turned to face us. Oh crap! He is not happy.

**********Break**********

"What were you thinking! You could have been hurt! You could have been killed! Do you have any idea, how worried Alfred was when he found you missing! Do you have any idea what could have happened if I had lost you both! You deliberately disobeyed me! You know better than to go anywhere or do anything without my permission! And you took my knife without my permission!" Bruce yelled before taking a deep breath. "What were you thinking Jason?" he asked calmly.

Softly, I replied, "That he needed me."

Bruce sank into his chair and placed his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. "Just go to bed."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

They were smart. They moved Dick to a new location every night. Every night. I couldn't find him. And when Alfred called to tell me that Jason was missing… I don't know what would have happened if I lost both boys. Thank God, Jason brought the dog with him. The dog's barking had caught my attention. The important thing was that Dick was home and that both boys were safe.

I walked downstairs to see them both on the couch near the fireplace with the dog asleep on the floor and a pile of gingerbread men beside them. Jason was curled up beside Dick asleep. Dick gazed at the dying embers in the fireplace.

"You need to go to bed." I softly suggested.

He looked away from the fire, his eyes focusing on me. "Did you know where to find me?" he asked quietly.

"No. But, I would have never have stopped looking until I found you."

"I know. I wished that you would find me in time for Christmas." He whispered while turning away from me.

I looked down at Jason's sleeping form before replying, "I have a feeling that's what we all wished for."


	17. Chapter 17: Fun in the Snow

**Chapter 17: Fun in the Snow**

**Dick's POV**

I burst through Jason's door and ran straight to his bed.

"Jay! Wake up! Come on! Get up!" I excitedly shouted while shaking his shoulder.

"Go. Away. Dick." He groaned while rolling onto his stomach.

"Jay, get up. Bruce promised he'd take us outside today. Besides, its Saturday; you can't sleep forever. So, get up."

"Nooooo." he whined while burying his head deeper into his pillow.

"Fine, then I guess you won't get to see my secret spot."

"What secret spot?" he asked while opening one eye.

"It's a secret. But, since you're tired, you'll never find out what it was."

"Then let's go!" he shouted while leaping out of bed and running towards Bruce's room.

**Bruce's POV**

I groaned as I heard two sets of footsteps running straight for me. Its only 9:00. I need more sleep.

Soon the doors flew open and I find myself looking down at Jason as he scrambles onto the bed and jumps onto my torso. Dick follows close behind him and takes a seat right behind Jason. Now I'm lying on my back looking at both boys on my abdominal.

"Bruce, get up! You promised us, you'd take us outside for a snow day!" Dick exclaimed.

"We'll get up in another hour. Okay?" I replied.

"No! We have to go now!" Jason whined.

They both squealed as I threw them off of me and onto empty side of the bed. Soon, they found themselves pinned underneath my arm.

"Bruce, stop! We wanna go outside and play!" Dick yelled while struggling to get up.

"We'll go outside later. First we're going back to sleep." I replied.

"Master Bruce, stop torturing those boys. The three of you need to get dressed. Breakfast is ready." Alfred scolded upon entering the room.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I wanted to laugh; Jason looked like a walking marshmallow. His giant puffy coat, cap, snow pants, snow boots, mittens, and scarf were just too much. He probably wouldn't be able to pick himself back up if he were to fall. Alfred made sure he wasn't going to catch a cold.

"Alfred, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" I asked while he tightened the scarf around Jason.

"Thank you for the invitation, Master Richard. But, I've already promised to meet Doctor Thompkins to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Just as well, I'm sure the three of you will have a grand time." Alfred replied before inspecting me.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Be patient, Jason." Bruce scolded.

"Alright, be careful outside. You may go now." Alfred declared.

"Bye Alfred!" I called before rushing outside.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Bruce picked me so I could put the carrot on our snowman's face. He smiled as I put the carrot on his face and set me back on the ground. That's when Dick started laughing.

"Bruce, you looked like you were holding a giant snowball!" Dick roared while pointing at me.

He quickly stopped laughing when I threw a snowball in his face.

"Was that a challenge?" he questioned while wiping the snow off.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I responded.

"Fine. The one who hits Bruce with the most snowballs wins!" he shouted while throwing a snowball at Bruce.

I ran after Dick, as soon as Bruce had started to throw snow at us. We ducked behind a mound of snow and cautiously peeked out around it.

"Do you see him?" Dick whispered.

"No. Do you?" I whispered back.

"No." Dick whispered.

"That's because he's behind you." Bruce whispered.

We turned to find Bruce squatting behind us. He stood up and grabbed us and lightly tossed us into the snow mound. Dick and I recovered and we both tackled Bruce onto the snow. Soon we found ourselves pinned against the snow, until we were allowed to get back up. Then we tried to pin Bruce against the snow.

"Can we go sledding now?" Dick panted as his head rested on Bruce's outstretched arm.

"Alright. I think we can, but we had better hurry. It's getting late." He replied.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Bruce pulled the sled behind him as I guided him and Jason up the steep slope. We we're going to mine and Bruce's secret spot. You could see the entire manor and almost all of our entire land. It was our secret spot, but I really wanted Jason to see it too.

The three of us stood panting as we reached the top of the huge hill. I heard Jason gasp in amazement as we looked around and took in the sights. The sun was rapidly disappearing behind us. It was beautiful up here.

I soon felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bruce smiling down at me. I returned his smile.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I am. Are we going together? We'd have more fun if we all rode together." I replied convincingly.

"Let's go!" Jason cried excitedly.

I put my arms around Jason's waist as he smiled up at me and Bruce. Bruce climbed on after me.

"Are you two ready?" Bruce asked.

"Ready!" we shouted at him.

Jay and I shouted and shrieked with delight as the sled picked up speed and speedily skidded down the hill. The sled came to a stop a short distance away from the manor.

"Let's do it again!" Jason shouted.

"Maybe next time. We're going inside. It's getting too cold and dark. Besides, you're going to get a bath and get ready for bed." Bruce informed him.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Slipping _Home Alone_ into the DVD player, I laid settled into the bed beside Dick and Jason. Jason was about to crash. Dick looked like he could stay up all night long. Maybe giving him cookies and hot chocolate before bed wasn't the greatest idea.

"Bruce, lets watch the sequel after this! Then we can watch _the Santa Clause_ and _White Christmas_ and _Jingle All the Way_ and-" Dick chattered excitedly.

Today had been a great day, but this was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18: I'll be Home for Christmas

**Chapter 18: I'll be Home for Christmas**

**Jason's POV**

I leaned against Dick and closed my eyes as Bruce continued talking to his boring business associates. We were stuck at his boring office Christmas party.

Bruce walked over to us. He had a grim expression on his face. "Boys, I'm afraid something has come up and you might have to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas without me-"

"But, tomorrow's Christmas! You promised you'd spend the entire day with us! You promised!" I shouted at him.

"I know, son. And I'm sorry. I wouldn't be going unless, I had to." Bruce answered sadly and honestly, while reaching out to me. But, I backed away from him; refusing to come to him.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I can't believe Bruce gets called away on Christmas Eve. Jason's really disappointed. Then again, I am too. And it's Jason's first Christmas with us and Bruce isn't here.

We were huddled on the couch watching Christmas movies with Ace on the floor beside us. I looked up as Alfred entered carrying gingerbread men and hot chocolate and my copy of _The Night Before Christmas_. He gave us a soft smile as we took a cookie and a cup from him.

"And how are we doing this evening?" he asked gently.

"Is Bruce coming back tomorrow?" Jason asked him.

We received an understanding smile as Alfred replied, "I highly doubt he would miss Christmas, Master Jason."

"What if he does?" Jason mumbled under his breath.

"I can guarantee he will be there." Alfred replied while exiting the room.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I leaned against the wall as Superman continued one of his "pep talks" he insists on giving before we go into battle. This is ridiculous! I should be at home! I shouldn't be here! I should be with-

"Batman, come in." I heard Alfred calling from my wrist communicator.

"Alfred?" I answered quietly.

"Put Master Kent on. Now." He answered.

"But-"

"Now." He growled into the communicator.

"But, he's in the middle of a speech."

"I don't care what he's in the middle of. March yourself right up to him and put him on." Alfred demanded.

I slowly approached Superman. He stopped talking and all eyes were on me. I held out the communicator and he took it from my hand.

"Hello?" he called, while bringing the device up to his ear.

I could hear Alfred shouting from the other end of the line. It soon stopped as Clark handed me back my communicator.

"Batman, you are being excused for this mission." He replied quietly.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

We were in Bruce's bed. I leaned against Dick as he opened _The Night Before Christmas_.

"This is a tradition. Bruce always reads this to me every Christmas Eve. And now you get to hear it too." Dick stated.

"I wish Bruce were here." I replied quietly.

"Me too." He replied sadly. "But, we're still going to read the book."

He turned to the first page and started reading. "Twas the night before Christmas and-"

"And all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Bruce stated while opening the door and coming towards us.

"Daddy! You're here!" I cried as he pulled us into a hug.

"I wouldn't miss Christmas, especially not your first one with us Jason." He replied.

"I'm glad you came back in time to read the story." Dick replied while shoving the book to him.

Bruce settled into the bed and began reading.

**********Break**********

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning all night. What if everything had been a dream? What if I were to wake up alone and on the street again? Although, I couldn't help but wonder if Christmas was everything like Dick said it was. He made it sound so amazing.

I jumped as my door was thrown open.

"Jason! Wake up! It's Christmas!" he shouted while practically hauling me from beneath the covers. He dragged me straight into Bruce's room and onto his bed.

"Bruce! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Dick screamed while practically bouncing on top of him.

"It's four in the morning." He grumbled while rolling over and trapping us beneath his arm.

"But Bruce…" Dick whined.

"Go back to sleep, boys." He mumbled.

"Please Daddy." Dick pleaded with him.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

Taking Jason's hand, we slowly descended down the stairs. Dick had already run ahead. As we reached the bottom of the stairs where Alfred was standing with my coffee, Jason stopped shortly.

"Jason, what's wrong? Don't you want to open your presents?" I asked while pointing to the tree and the mountain of presents underneath it.

"Is this real?" he asked quietly, while looking up at me.

Alfred and I swapped glances. I bent down and carried Jason over to the couch and settled him onto my lap.

"Of course this is real. Bluejay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"How do I know if this is real? And that when I wake up, I'll be alone again."

"You never have to be alone again, Jay." Dick replied while dropping his presents and coming over to us.

"Jason, this is real. I promise. You're not going to wake up alone. You belong here. You belong with us." I replied.

"Listen to him, Master Jason. You shall never be alone anymore." Alfred replied.

"Okay." Jason replied quietly.

"Do you wanna open your presents now?" Dick asked, while Jason nodded.

Dick took Jason's hand and led him over to the tree. Alfred handed me my coffee and took a seat beside me.

"How did you convince Superman to let me leave early?" I asked, while turning towards him.

"Oh, I simply reminded him of the fact that you were needed somewhere more important." Alfred replied.


	19. Chapter 19: Wanted

**Chapter 19: Wanted**

**Jason's POV**

I'm glad it's Friday! I ran outside as soon as the bell rang. But instead of Bruce being there, Alfred was there to pick us up. I was a little disappointed; Bruce always picks us up on Friday and we always get a snack. As Alfred drove up to the house, I noticed a lot of cars in the driveway.

"Um, Alfred, is Bruce home?" I asked.

"Yes Master Jason, he is-"

I jumped out of the door before Alfred could finish. As I ran through the doors, I noticed the entire Justice League dressed as regular people staring at me as I stood in the doorway of the living room. Bruce turned to face me from the chair he was sitting in.

"Jason, you can come in. Is there something you needed?" Bruce called over to me.

I felt about an inch tall as I slowly walked over to him. They were all staring at me. I knew they didn't like me. Well, Oliver, Dinah, and Barry were kinda nice to me, but everyone else acted like I didn't exist. Especially Hal Jordan; he really didn't like me and I really didn't like him.

"How was school today?" he asked while picking me up and setting me on the armrest of his chair.

"Okay." I replied softly.

"Is something wrong, Bluejay?"

"No Daddy. I-"

"You let him call you that?" Green Lantern snorted.

I saw Bruce's eyes narrow. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked icily.

Awkward silence filled the room until Dick walked in. Immediately, everyone started smiling and said hi to him. Dick is a perfect suck up. They all love him. He's 'perfect.'

"Bruce, is it okay if we go riding tomorrow?" Dick asked while approaching us.

"I suppose so. I think it's supposed to be good weather." He replied.

"Thanks Bruce!" Dick called while leaving the room to get a snack from Alfred.

Immediately, everyone stopped smiling and I received harsh glances. Times like these, I wished I could just disappear into thin air.

"Go get your snack and we'll talk later. Alright?" Bruce said while setting me down.

I nodded and quickly fled the room.

"Well, he certainly made his exit look as if he were an escaped criminal." Green Lantern snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce growled.

"It's just that… well, a few of us aren't sure if you adopting him was the best possible choice." Superman replied calmly.

"He did try to steal from you when you first found him; aren't you afraid he might do it again?" Diana added steadily.

"Well, I think Bruce taking Jason in was a good thing. Don't you agree, Oliver?" Black Canary spoke up.

"Of course, Dinah. After all, I'm sure Jason will turn out fine. My Roy doesn't seem to have a problem with him or Dick." Green Arrow replied.

"Neither does Wally. In fact, Wally, Roy, Dick, and Jason all seem to get along." Barry added.

"Yes, well, just take a look at where you got them from. A circus, the street, abusive relatives, and God only knows where you found that boy, Oliver. If I were one of you, I'd quickly admit my mistake and return them to where they belong, before they turn on you." Green Lantern replied arrogantly.

Not wanting to hear anymore, I quickly backed away from my hiding space outside of the room and accidently backed into a vase. The fragile vase slipped from its pedestal and came crashing onto the floor. I watched in horror as the entire Justice League left the room and looked dead at me.

Bruce stepped forward. Concerned, he asked, "Jason, are you alright?" He asked while picking me up and checking me over.

"See what I mean, Wayne? He's just destroyed something; he probably broke it while trying to steal it. And yet you still think getting him and the other child isn't a misfortune. You should really consider getting rid of them." Green Lantern replied, coldly.

That's when Bruce broke Hal Jordan's nose.

**********Break**********

Bruce tucked the covers around me and my teddy bear before reaching down to ruffle my hair and tell me goodnight. He then turned to go on patrol with Dick.

"Bruce, wait!" I called to his retreating form.

He turned around and took a seat beside me. "What is it, Bluejay?"

"I um…. was wondering… well, I…" I sighed before asking, "Do you want me?"

He looked a little shocked at what I asked. "Of course I do… does this question have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

"It might." I answered timidly.

"Jason, not everyone is going to understand or accept the fact that I adopted you. But, what they think is not important. And yes, I'm always going to want you. I don't care what you've done or what you're going to do. You need to know that I love you and you are wanted. Always." He replied before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm always going to need and want you too. Goodnight Daddy." I replied while closing my eyes.

"Goodnight son." He replied, while closing my door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20: Younger Siblings

**Chapter 20: Younger Siblings**

**Dick's POV**

I leaned back against the couch as Jason curled up against me. It was past midnight and we were all tired. We were at Oliver Queen's mansion for Oliver's and Dinah's engagement announcement party.

Wally and Roy swapped glances as Jason fell asleep.

"What?" I asked, noticing their raised eyebrows.

"Oh nothing." Roy replied, while grinning at me.

"Do you ever get tired of having a younger brother?" Wally asked.

"It's tiring at times, but no. Not really. I love Jay. It's my job to take care of him. You two wouldn't really know unless you guys had younger siblings." I replied.

Roy snorted. "Yeah right! I do not need and I definitely do not want a sibling."

"I'm not sure what I'd do if I had one. You'd have to be a lot more responsible and stuff." Wally added.

"I didn't really want a little brother either, at first. I wasn't sure what to do. But, I got used to it after a while and it turns out that I love being a big brother. Who knows, maybe you two will get younger siblings." I replied.

**********Break*********

"I have no idea why they would adopt her!" Roy grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Dinah and Oliver had just adopted a four year old girl. Her name was Artemis. And Roy wasn't too thrilled about having a little sister. He had been complaining about her since Oliver dropped him off this afternoon and it was now after two in the morning. We were playing a video game, while sitting on the couch in my room.

"She's four! I'm fifteen! And she's four! That's an eleven year age difference! And this morning, she touched my bow and arrows, Dick! No one is allowed to touch my stuff! She won't leave me or my stuff alone! She's so annoying! I have no clue about what to do about it! And she-" Roy stopped complaining when my door was pushed open.

"Dickie?" Jason called out quietly.

Roy facepalmed and mumbled something about younger siblings are following him everywhere, while I called Jason over to us. Jay quickly hid his teddy bear behind his back and walked over to me.

"What's wrong Jay?" I asked.

"Bruce isn't back from patrol." He paused and glanced at Roy, before rising on the tip of his toes and whispering loudly into my ear. "And I had a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, as Roy rolled his eyes.

Jason shook his head and his eyes met mine. He was waiting for his invitation to sleep with me. We both knew it was what he wanted. But, he would never admit it. Ever. He would never ask for it either. He didn't need to anyway.

"Since Bruce isn't back yet, you can sleep with us." I replied.

Roy gave me a look and mouthed the word no. I ignored him. Jason comes first.

"Come on Roy. It's late. You can finish complaining at breakfast." I called over to him, while leading Jason over to the bed.

**********Break**********

Roy snarled when he noticed that Oliver had brought Artemis with him to pick him up.

"Woy!" she called and ran over to him.

"Did you pack everything?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah… wait, I forgot my bow. We were target practicing outside. We'll be right back." Roy replied as he, Jay, and I headed outside to get it.

We didn't notice that Artemis had followed us. We spun around as we heard Artemis yelp. She had tripped and fallen on the pavement, skinning her knees in the process. Before anyone could move, Roy was already kneeling beside her.

I smirked when Roy brushed the dirt from her knees and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Missy." Roy gently ordered, while picking her off of the ground and taking her into his arms.

Missy? My smirk just grew larger.

"So, how do you feel about your younger sibling now?" I asked, while coming up beside them.

He glared at me before sighing. "They're not so bad." He mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**********Break**********

Wally and were talking, when our conversation was interrupted by a tiny redhead pulling on the hem of Wally's jeans.

"What Bart?" Wally asked while bending down beside his cousin.

Bart whispered something into his ear. Wally smiled in response and nodded at his cousin.

Bart looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile. He then whispered something into Wally's ear.

Wally rolled his eyes before saying, "Bart wants me to tell you that you're his third favorite hero."

"Thanks." I replied giving the younger a smile. "But, who's your favorite?" I asked.

"Wawwy. He my hero." The three year old replied, smiling up at Wally, who smiled back at him.

I smiled at the speedsters and glanced over at Roy who was holding Artemis's hand and talking to Donna. I looked down when I felt a hand grab my sleeve.

"Dick, I'm bored." Jay whined while looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes at his complaint for me to stop ignoring him. Yeah, I definitely love being a big brother. Something tells me that Roy and Wally are happy about it too.


	21. Chapter 21: Into The Future

**Randomkitty101's Request for Dick and Jay to meet Nightwing and Red Hood. (Hope you like it!) If anyone else has any suggestions, message me or comment.**

**Chapter 21: Into the Future**

**Jason's POV**

Rubbing my eyes, I crept down the stairs and into the Batcave. I had already gotten dressed for bed, but I couldn't sleep. I climbed into the chair in front of the Batcomputer with my teddy bear. I could hear the showers in the cave running. Bruce and Dick were back from patrol.

I yawned and settled into the chair. Suddenly, something weird looking caught my attention. Climbing out of the chair, I walked over to the examination table to check it out. It was weird. It kinda reminded me of some weird futuristic blender with a punch of buttons, wires, and blinking lights. The biggest, red, button caught my attention. I slowly reached out to touch it, but before I could Dick's hand encased my wrist.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to touch stuff in here!" he yelled.

"I was just looking!" I yelled.

"You were not! You were going to touch it!"

"So what! It's not like anything's going to happen!" I yelled while reaching towards the button with my other hand.

"Jay, stop!" he yelled as my fingers brushed against the button.

As soon as I touched it, it felt as if someone had picked me up and thrown me across the room. The room started to spin. Faster and faster we were moving. I shut my eyes tightly. I opened my eyes when the motion stopped. I opened my eyes to find Dick looking down at me, his hand still gripping my wrist. We were… on a rooftop in Gotham?

"Jason. What did you do?" Dick asked while looking at me.

"I… I didn't mean to. I… I don't know." I stammered. "What are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Okay. Just calm down. We can figure this out." Dick replied calmly, while looking around. "Jason, look at that billboard over there and tell me what it says." Dick asked while pointing behind me.

"Happy New Year 2014." I replied. Wait, 2014? 2014! Uh oh. This is not good. "Dickie, what are we going-" I started, before his hand covered my mouth.

Holding a finger to his lips, he dragged me over to the side of the roof, where a shadow fell from a taller building, in order to conceal us.

I heard a soft thud come from the roof. Two dark figures started walking towards our hiding spot. The first was really tall and muscular. He wore a red helmet, brown leather jacket, a holster with guns, combat boots, and a solid black costume with a red bat on his chest. The other had jet black hair, a black costume with blue lines on it, carried sticks, a few inches shorter, and he was masked.

"Told you I heard something." The one with the helmet said.

"They're just kids. How do you think they got up here?" the shorter one asked.

"Hell if I know. Try asking them, genius." The taller one replied sarcastically.

The one in blue slowly approached us and knelt down. "Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You can come out now." He said softly.

I looked up at Dick. He was biting his lip in hesitation and glanced around us. Finding no escape, he stood up and took my hand, making sure I was pressed tightly to his side. We slowly walked out of the shadows and approached them.

**Nightwing's POV**

I gasped as the kids walked out of the shadows. Both boys had jet black hair and blue eyes. The older one wore familiar blue pajamas, while the younger boy wore Batman pajamas and carried an extremely well-known black teddy bear with a red ribbon.

"What are your names?" I asked slowly.

The older boy hesitated, while the younger blurted out, "Jason. Who are you?"

"Nightwing." I replied, while standing up. "And this is Red Hood."

"Red, do they look familiar to you?" I asked, turning towards Red Hood.

"No, not really. Although, I have a weird feeling about the short one." He replied.

"I am not short!" The younger boy yelled and took a step towards Red Hood, only to be yanked into his brother's side. "Dick, stop pulling me! I can take care of myself!" he shouted.

"Okay… now they look familiar. What do we do?" Red replied, turning towards me.

"Well… I don't know. But, we can't leave them here." I said as I noticed the boys shiver. "It's freezing and they're barefoot."

"Should we get Batman?" Red asked.

"No. He's with Robin and Red Robin somewhere. We can handle this ourselves." I replied before bending back down to them.

"How do you know Batman?" the older boy asked us, eying me carefully.

"Well, I'm sure you've already figured it out." I replied as Red and the younger boy shouted, "Figure what out?" We both rolled our eyes at our younger brothers.

"Okay. We're going to take you both home now. Red, you take Dick, I'll take Jason." I ordered.

The younger boy looked up nervously at the older boy, who nodded in approval. The two then let go of each other's hands and stepped towards us. Red took the older boy in his arms and leapt from the roof, while firing his grapple. I lifted the younger boy onto my hip and wrapped my arm securely around him. He clung to me and the bear tightly as we approached the edge of the roof.

"Are you scared?" I asked, looking into his deep sapphire eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I don't know why, but I trust you. And Dickie says you're okay. So, I'm not scared." He replied before quickly adding, "Just don't let go."

I smiled at him. "I don't think you're ever going to have to worry about that." I replied before leaping off the roof.

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

I watched Jason's mouth drop open as we pulled into the Batcave. He clearly had no clue about what was happening. The Batmobile came to a stop and I leapt out and turned to find Nightwing lowering Jason onto the floor. The man smiled as Jason ran straight over to me and whispered, "Dickie, we're in the Batcave."

"Okay. We need to know what you two doing were doing before you two showed up on that roof." Red Hood said, while removing his helmet and domino and approaching us.

"Tell them what we were doing, Jason." I replied while staring at Jay.

"Well… I was waiting for Bruce and Dickie to get home from patrol, when… wait a minute, his eyes are just like mine! And his eyes are just like yours!" he shouted while pointing at Nightwing, who just removed his mask. "Oh my God! That means I'm taller than you! Ha!" Jason shouted as the light bulb in his head finally clicked on.

"Yes Jay. We're stuck in the future and we're talking to ourselves. And apparently you will be taller than me." I confirmed. "Now, tell everyone what you did."

"I pressed the red button on the blender because Dick told me not to and we ended up here." Jason replied.

"What?" Red Hood asked.

"He was messing around with object 4791." I replied.

"What is object 4791?" Red Hood asked.

"It looks somewhat like a blender capable of time travel. The Justice League came across it and Batman was running a few tests on it years ago." Nightwing replied.

"Do you remember what happened to it?" I asked.

"It's at the Watchtower in the storage section." Nightwing replied. "Red, you watch them and I'll be right back."

**********Break**********

**Red Hood's POV**

'I'll be right back.' Yeah right! It's been twenty-seven minutes! How long does it take to find a freaking blender!

I looked over to see the older kid sitting cross-legged in the chair at the Batcomputer, surfing through Bruce's files on the blender. The younger kid is in his lap, curled up asleep. Okay, that's kinda cute. Grabbing a blanket, I walk over to them.

"Here." I say, while offering the blanket to them.

"Thank you." The older one replies, while wrapping the blanket around the younger boy in his lap.

"Kid means a lot to you, doesn't he?" I ask.

The older kid's eyes meet mine and he nods. "He does. It's my job to protect him and take care of him. But, you knew that already."

"Yeah. I guess I did." I replied as Dick stepped through the Zeta Tube carrying object 4791. Huh, it does look like a blender.

The older kid gently shifted the younger kid into the chair and walked over to Nightwing. Then the two nerds started talking about the blender and formulas and science crap. I returned my attention to the younger kid rubbing his eyes.

"Dickie?" he called out sleepily, sitting up.

"He's over there." I replied gesturing to where they were working.

"Oh."

"Did you need him or something?" I asked.

"No… it's just that I woke up and he was gone."

"Yeah, well. He wouldn't leave you. Believe me."

The kid's tone turned serious. "I know he wouldn't leave me. Dickie's my best friend and big brother. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me… Why aren't you Robin?" he asked, eying my costume.

"I was a long time ago. But, we can't be Robin forever. After a while, we grow out of it and it gets passed down."

"To who?" he questioned.

"Younger brothers, I guess."

His eyes opened in shock. "How many Robins are there?"

"Four."

"I think we figured out a way to get them back." Nightwing calls over to me.

The four of us move to stand beside the blender. Nightwing and I watched at the kids take each other's hands and move towards the blender.

"Do you sometimes wish it was still just the two of us?" I quietly asked Nightwing.

"Sometimes. It was a hell of a lot simpler back then, but I wouldn't trade anything for the way things are now. Although, I almost forgot how cute and innocent you were back then. But, you were really whiny. Never mind, you're still that way." Nightwing whispers into my ear. "Only difference is you're a lot taller."

I shove him away from me in response to his comment. "Yeah, well I almost forgot how short you were and how big of a control freak you were. Oh wait, you're still like that." I growl.

"I am not short. And I am not a control freak. You are such an as-" He growls.

"Thanks for helping us." The older kid says, interrupting us.

"You're welcome." Nightwing replies cheerfully as I nod. "Watch out for each other." He adds.

"We will." They promise.

"Oh and Jason? When Bruce threatens to put you in a child leash, don't piss him off." I add as he gets a confused look on his face.

We watch as the two kids reach for the blender and disappear out of sight.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Rubbing my eyes, I crept down the stairs and into the Batcave. I had already gotten dressed for bed, but I couldn't sleep. I climbed into the chair in front of the Batcomputer with my teddy bear. I could hear the showers in the cave running. Bruce and Dick were back from patrol.

I yawned and settled into the chair. Suddenly, something weird looking caught my attention. Climbing out of the chair, I walked over to the examination table to check it out. It was weird. It kinda reminded me of some weird futuristic blender with a punch of buttons, wires, and blinking lights. The biggest, red, button caught my attention. I slowly reached out to touch it, but before I could Dick's hand encased my wrist.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to touch stuff in here!" he yelled.

"I was just looking!" I yelled.

"You were not! You were going to touch it!"

"So what! It's not like anything's going to happen!" I yelled while reaching towards the button with my other hand.

"Jason! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything in the cave!" Bruce yells, while coming towards us.

"It's not like anything's going to happen!" I shout, while withdrawing my hand.

Bruce sighs and shakes his head. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wasn't tired." I reply while stifling a yawn.

"Come on, Jay." Dick says, while turning to drag me up the stairs as Bruce follows behind us.

I pull my hand out of his grasp. "Race you up the stairs!" I yell while getting a head start.

"Cheater!" he yells while running after me.

**********Break**********

**Nightwing's POV**

"I thought I heard something." Red says as we land onto the roof, only to find it empty.

"Yeah. You always hear things. Now come on. Let's go home. I'm tired." I reply.

"Whatever… Race you to the Batmobile!" he yells before leaping off the roof, getting a head start.

"Cheater!" I yell, while leaping after him.


End file.
